Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory
by PrincessCordelia
Summary: (I thought I changed this...) The story of my own little team of senshi.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory 

Prologue

By Jennifer Cleary 

Long ago, before the Moon Kingdom, there was emptiness. Ten goddesseswent to what was the Zero Star of Sagittarius and together, created the Galaxy Cauldron. Calling upon a sprite, they honored her with the duties to guard the Cauldron. The goddesses departed and created the universe. They sculpted the Silver Millennium and all of its territories. As senshi emerged from the Galaxy Cauldron, many of the first were very powerful, Senshi of the Inner and Outer Solar System and many others emerged with them. They guarded their home planets with dignity and honor, and in time, became guardians of Silver Millennium itself. 

When the last two Sailors, Chaos and Omega emerged, they knew that they were destined for something greater than a soldier's life, they rebelled and caused chaos across the galaxy. Sailor Galaxia put an end to it all by banishing the pair far into the forgotten reaches of another dimension. Eventually, Chaos broke free, still weak from the previous battle waged with Galaxia, who defeated her once more and sealed her away inside of herself. Chaos took over her mind and turned her into a being of malice.

Seeing the danger put upon their creations, the Goddesses kept the possessed Galaxia as far away from Silver Millennium as possible, forming the Rivers of Oblivion and Memory. They held Chaos-Galaxia at bay for 10,000 years. Watching over the universe, they composed a counsel of the seven most powerful Goddesses: Callisto, goddess of magic; Maia, goddess of courage; Atheis, goddess of wisdom; Fabel, the goddess of justice; Helceon, goddess of kindness; Serenity, goddess of purity; and Farina, goddess of destiny. This counsel had unlimited power and was highly respected from commoners to royalty alike.

The year that Nehelenia attacked Silver Millennium, the counsel created the Oracle's Stones, these powerful stones called upon the goddesses themselves. The seven stones went to the most powerful sages of that time, Serenity's priestesses, who went by the names of six goddesses. The final stone, the Ginzuishou, was kept by Serenity for the use ofprotection of her kingdom. Soon after, Nehelenia attacked Silver Millennium and was sealed away into a mirror by Serenity. 

Five hundred years of peace endured afterwards until the distrust of visitors from Earth began to arise. A sage on Earth, Beryl, attacked and defeated Serenity, who was weak from the power taken from her by the Ginzuishou. After using the Ginzuishou, Serenity died, though her Mystics did not, they defeated Beryl in Serenity's name and banished her to another dimension. Using the powers of the Oracle's Stones, they sent everyone, including themselves to a future Earth, where they could live happily, with no memories of their past lives. 

Each of those Mystics are now normal girls, with normal lives, except that they all still have a part of their former selves. One retained her powers of sorcery. Another kept her knowledge of the universe. One kept her sense of justice; another kept her deep kindness; one still had her great courage. Alone they are a force to be reckoned with, but together, they are unstoppable. Not even the powers of Chaos could block their way.

Now the year is 2001, Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are wed, Mizuno Ami is attending her final year of Medical School in Berlin, Hino Rei is gracing the stages of London, Kino Makoto is attending a school of culinary arts, and Aino Minako is modeling. Tenoh Haruka, Meioh Setsuna and Kaioh Michiru are all international celebrities for their talents and Tomoe Hotaru is attending her Sophomore year of college. They are all living happy lives until the attacks in Tokyo grow more and more violent, as a trio of women seek out the carriers of the Oracle's Stones to possess the power of the goddesses to change the universe into their own image.Who will take the places of the senshi who are so far apart? Only the turning pages of history can tell of these events as a new generation of senshi is trained and prepared for the battles that lie ahead.


	2. Chapter 1, The New Generation

Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory

Chapter 1: The New Generation****

By: Jennifer Cleary 

_ _

"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow; however that parting may not last forever, it is up to you." A young girl said, reading from a note card, in front of her class. The class applauds and the girl sits in her seat.

"Well done Miss Kearnes," the teacher said, clapping softly from his desk, "Now, the next person will be…" the teacher looked at his roll sheet, "Shouni Kamiya." 

At the sound of her name, a young girl looked up from her notebook on which she was doodling. She had a very blank expression on her face as she stared at the teacher with a "you-expect-me-to-go-up-there?" look.

"Care to go up there Miss Kamiya?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

Shouni finally snapped to attention as the class roared with laughter after a little while. Then she rifled through her folder to find something to read to the class. Grabbing a random piece of paper, Shouni bounded up to the front of the class, the girl before her sat in her seat with a smug expression on her face, waiting for Shouni's piece.

Shouni cleared her throat, and began to read:

"Dear Shouni: What's up girl? I'm good how bout you? Did you see that new guy that is in room 12-D? What a drool-fest!" Shouni stopped reading for a moment and blushed a very deep red; she was reading a note her friend Miaka gave her earlier in the day at lunch. The class was roaring with laughter and Shouni in shame, sat back down.

"Well, seeing that Shouni is too busy drooling over boys to concentrate on her work, I think that Shouni should serve a detention tonight and write a five-hundred-word essay on why schoolwork is more important than boys." The teacher said, looking at the red Shouni. The whole class was snickering and the girl who went before Shouni was almost going to fall over from laughter.

"OH SHOUNI!" the girl sang, "that quote-unquote drool-fest is my cousin! Thanks for you opinion on him. He's been wondering about you…" 

"Jennifer!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes?" Jennifer was all acting all innocent, batting her eyes at the teacher.

"Detention. Tonight, three o'clock. Be there or get suspended." The teacher said writing up the two girls detention slips. He stood and handed each of the girls a pink slip. The bell rang and the teacher left. Jennifer gave him the evil eye as he left, practically dancing.

Jennifer turned to Shouni. "This is your fault you know, if you had your piece ready to read today, we wouldn't have gotten detention."

"Correction, JENNIFER," Shouni began, "If I had my piece ready **I** wouldn't have gotten a detention. You got a detention for flapping that big mouth of yours."

"Me? A big mouth?" Jennifer was shocked at what Shouni called her, "excuse me, SHOUNI, I have a rare disease, it's called honesty, sarcastic honesty none-the-less. So nyeh!" Jennifer stuck her tongue out at Shouni just as the next teacher walked in.

"Miss Kearnes, that is not lady-like," the teacher disciplined, "please refrain from doing that, it is immature and also you're making a bad example of an American exchange student."

Jennifer stopped and pouted in her desk. "Fine, Miss Tachikara, but only for the sake of my reputation, and nothing else."

"Would you like a detention?" Miss Tachikara asked.

"Um, no," Jennifer said, shutting up. "I already have one from Mr. Motimiya." Jennifer grumbled to herself.

"Class, open your Mythology books to page nine-sixty-four, today we will study recent legends of the world.

Over the past decade, strange attacks on people have caused an air of fear around the globe. Twice, the entire planet was covered in complete darkness, and every time, the light shone through with the help of a heroine named Sailor Moon. Of course, many people believe that she is Sailor V, the phantom champion of justice, and a fictional character. Of course, now, people expect a Sailor Senshi to show up on the site of danger. It is rumored that the Senshi of urban legend live here in Tokyo, but that is a legend, so I don't believe it's at all possible real."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried from the front door of their apartment, Mamoru was walking down the hall towards his wife. When he reached her, she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," Usagi said.

"Usa-ko, I have some bad news…" Mamoru began, his face turned grim.

Usagi stopped and let go of her husband and stepped back. "What is it, did you get fired?"

"No," Mamoru said, his face very solemn, "another person was attacked by a strange girl with pyrokinetic powers in the park near work today."

"That means…" Usagi gasped, she got a solemn look on her face as well. "That the evil is still in this world. I thought that when I healed Galaxia-sama, that all evil would be banished from this world, for good."

"I am sorry Usa-ko, but it seems that Sailor Moon has one more show before the curtain closes." Mamoru said.

"I know, and it will be the best show that the Earth will ever see!" Usagi said, "I have to contact the others, we need the entire cast for the final show after all," Usagi headed inside winking at Mamoru, who followed her in.

Shouni and Jennifer remained in class after all the other kids left, and Mr. Motimiya strutted in.

"Well girls, I see that you want to commit to being good students this year." Motimiya said sarcastically setting his briefcase on the teacher's desk.

Jennifer was very frustrated, she stared at Motimiya with the evil eye, then asking: "Exactly how long do we have to be here?"

"As long as Shouni needs to finish her essay." Motimiya said plainly, cracking open a newspaper. Jennifer fell over and leaned over to speak to Shouni.

"I certainly hope you can write fast," Jennifer whispered, "I have rehearsal in like forty-five minutes and I don't want to be late because some girl I don't even know writes at a slug's pace."

"Would you put a lid on your mouth for once and actually be quiet?" Shouni snapped.

The two girls sat there in silence for about twenty minutes; Shouni writing the essay and Jennifer drawing little super-deformed characters on her bag with whiteout.

Eventually, Shouni stood and went up to the teacher and handed him the paper.

Nodding, the teacher dismissed the two and they left together.

"You know, those drawings that you did on your bag are actually pretty good." Shouni observed on the way out of the Juuban High School building.

"Thanks, it's a gift I have I guess…" Jennifer muttered, then she paused in her tracks. "Know what? I never had rehearsal at all today, now that I think about that. I'm sorry I rushed you, I'm a ditz." Jennifer slugged herself in the head.

"Your point being?" Shouni asked sarcastically.

"Listen, you want to come over to my place today, I need a little help on a little experiment I'm doing." Jennifer said going a little super-deformed, with a big grin on her face.

"I suppose, just asking, but is your cousin there?" Shouni asked out of curiosity.

"Shinji? Yeah, that's who I live with, he just started to go to school with me after transferring from Kyuuban High School, and between you and me, if he wasn't related to me, I'd be dating him myself."

Shouni laughed at Jennifer's comments. "Jennifer, you should be a comedian." Shouni giggled hysterically.

"I know, but I find my niche in the theater." Jennifer said sighing, "Oh yeah, please call me Jen. My mom calls me Jennifer only when I'm in some deep shit."

Shouni laughed again and the two continued to walk to Jen's ride home. Her 1999 white Volkswagen Beetle, sent to her exclusively from the states, complete with flames painted around the headlights, on the sides and hood.

"Nice car," Shouni said, seeing her face in the finish.

"Hop in," Jen said and started the engine. Shouni climbed in and Jen hit the gas and they screeched out onto the street.

"Do you feel it? The wind carries an omen." Haruka said while sunning on a Hawaiian beach.

"Yes." Michiru said sipping a cocktail, "it also carries the ocean on it as well, trouble's in our future."

"I know," Haruka muttered, "I wish this would all end, for the sake of the world."

"And for the sake of mankind." Michiru added.

"Oh a letter from Usagi-chan," Ami said peering at her mail, she opened the decorated envelope and read the terribly misspelled letter:

Dear Ami-chan:

I hope your duing well in medikal school, I hat beeing the bearrer of bad newss, but it seems that evill has com back to Tokiyo and it is not stoping until the sennshi stopp they're planns.

Ami paused, shook her head and sighed, "Poor Usagi, couldn't spell if it could save her life," Ami shook her head and continued reading the letter.

Mamo-chan says that this enemmy is strongger than the mettal nightts , and morr powerfful than kaos. I think he's wright. I can now senssse the powerss of one of owr eminies. I havv to go, Mamo-chan is waitting for me to finnish the leteers to evereyone.

Ami sat at her laptop and wrote a letter to Usagi.

Dear Usagi:

I am glad to hear from you, but the news that you brought to me is rather disturbing. I am sorry, but I cannot come home to Tokyo until Christmas-time. I want to assist badly, but I cannot get any time away from school, even if I tried.

But the good news is that I'm not the only senshi here in Germany, I've come across a senshi called Sailor Star Keeper,and her twin, Sailor Star Destroyer, they are powerful, and they fight well against youma that have attacked people in Berlin. They are still in high school and when I see them again, I will tell them of your plight. I am sure that they will be more than willing to help you.

Until Christmas, 

Ami

Ami sat back from her laptop and waited for the letter to print so she could send it to Usagi immediately. Slowly shaking her head, she addressed an envelope to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment in Tokyo. When the letter finished printing, she stuffed it in the envelope carefully, sealed the envelope, put on a stamp and went down to a postbox to mail it away.

"Miss Hino?" a young man asked poking his head in a dressing room doorway. "Phone call, its from a Mizuno Ami?"

Rei looked up from her pie at the sound of Ami's name.

"Well, then, I'll take it," Rei said, picking up the receiver, "Which line?"

"Four." The young man said, retreating from the doorway.

When the young man left, Rei made sure she was alone, then she pressed a button on the phone next to her on a little table under her lamp.

"Moshi, moshi, Ami-chan, it has been so long," Rei greeted.

"Rei-chan, it's good to hear your voice," Ami said, she sounded exhausted.

"Ami how have you been?" Rei asked.

"Not very good after Usagi sent me a letter today." Ami replied sadly.

"Usagi was never a good speller…" Rei muttered.

"It's not that…" Ami said.

"Then what is it that is so important that you insist on calling me?" 

"We have a new enemy." Ami answered forlornly.

Rei stood up; her pie went flying to the floor. "What? A new enemy?!" Rei gasped in shock. "I thought that we destroyed all evil in this world…did Usagi give any details about them? What are we going to do about it?"

"Please Rei, calm down, I can't do anything about it, not at least until Christmas, I feel so guilty about it." Ami began, "But I know of at least two senshi that are here that probably can help. I just have to find them…" Ami paused and sighed. "Rei can you get to Tokyo soon Usagi and Mamoru are going to need help, they can't beat a new enemy alone."

"I can't make it there until the current show I'm doing is closed, and that is God knows when… all I can do is send a senshi that lives here in London to take my place." Rei said after a long pause. "Her name is Sailor Nerius, she is a water senshi and looks at lot like you when you were younger…you don't have any relatives in London do you?"

"Yes, I do, she is my second cousin. Her name is Fumito Mizuno, if you see her again, tell her I said 'hello' all right?" Ami said.

Ami's roommate walked in and Ami left the phone for a moment. After a bit, Ami returned to the phone, in the background her roommate is shouting something in German. 

"Rei, I have to go, Ursula, my roommate needs the phone. I'll call you again as soon as I can.Ja ne Rei-chan." Ami hung up the phone and turned to Ursula. She said something in German and left to take a shower. 

In the shower, Ami stood there thinking, "If there is a new enemy, then Chaos is still around, but Usagi said that Chaos was the Cauldron Guardian…Is there another corrupted sprite still in this galaxy?" Ami shook her head in disbelief and rinsed her hair of the shampoo and added some conditioner.

"Mamo-chan, I got a letter from Ami, she can't come, neither can Mako-chan or Rei. Minako can come, but only for a short time. I haven't heard anything from Haruka, Michiru, or Setsuna, and Hotaru is so busy in her studies that she can't make it either." Usagi said to Mamoru, showing the letter from Ami to him.

"Usa-ko? Did you read the letter all the way?" Mamoru said scanning the letter.

"No, I only read the first two sentences, why?" Usagi replied.

"Ami is sending someone to take her place, not just one, two, they are twin senshi…" Mamoru said.

"Luna have you heard of any other senshi reborn on this planet?" Usagi asked the cat.

"ZZZZZZZZZ…." Luna was snoring away on top of the sofa.

"LUNA!" Usagi yelled in the cat's ear, making Luna fall off the sofa.

"Ouch." Luna squeaked after she landed on the hardwood floor.

"Luna, have you seen this letter from Ami?" Usagi asked.

"No, because I just woke up odango atama no baka…" Luna muttered leaping to the top of the sofa again to read the letter.

"Mmmm, other senshi? I never…" Luna was very confused, "Artemisu, what do think of this?" 

Artemisu was sleeping on the sofa, snoring away. Luna clawed his nose, making Artemisu wake up immediately.

"Ow! Luna, what was that for?" Artemisu cried, holding his nose in pain.

"Read the letter from Ami-chan." Luna ordered and shoved the letter in Artemisu's face. Artemisu read the letter and looked at the others just as confused.

"I have no idea what is going on…if there are more senshi on this planet…no, impossible…." Artemisu trailed off in mid-sentence.

"What is it Artemisu? Tell us what this impossibility is…" Luna ordered.

"The only way that other senshi have appeared on this planet is if the goddess that created all life have taken on human form and become senshi themselves, to protect the Oracle Stones.

"Oracle stones?" Mamoru asked, "Exactly what are these Oracle Stones? The woman that attacked the girl in the park was demanding that the girl hand over the Oracle Stone. Do they have some power that can destroy this world?"

"It's something like that…" Artemisu said. "The Oracle Stones are powerful gems that contain the power of the Mystic Goddesses that created the Universe. Usagi has one of those Oracle Stones, the most powerful of all of them."

"The Ginzuishou?" Usagi asked looking at the jewel chained on her neck.

"Yes, out there, the reincarnated Mystic Goddesses have in their possession a Oracle Stone that controls an aspect of life itself. These stones control belief, courage, wisdom, kindness, justice, purity and destiny. The Ginzuishou holds the power of Serenity and controls the forms of purity. Out there, there are six others which control an aspect of life, we must not let the enemy get them, because even one can alter our world."

"This is too confusing!"Usagi whined."I thought I could just use the Ginzuishou and…. But there are more stones like the Ginzuishou?"

"For once you're right Usagi. Now our mission is to find the reincarnates of the Goddesses and keep the enemy from getting those stones. There are ten goddesses that created the universe, but only seven of them have Oracle Stones. We have one, now we must find the other six." Luna said, remembering the legend that Queen Serenity told her when she became the Queen's advisor."From the story the Queen told us, didn't the goddesses also have guardians like us?"

"Yes, many scholars from Mau were assigned to royalty as either guardians or advisors. I heard that two of them guard the goddesses for spiritual proposes."

"And if the goddesses have been reincarnated, so have their spiritual guardians! Brilliant thinking Luna!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Unlike some other thinkers…" Luna commented, watching Usagi snore away.

"Well, I see that you failed again in capturing a Oracle Stone, Clothos," said a woman with red hair.

"I...er...um, I apologize to you Omega-sama, I was sure the last target had one of the Oracle Stones!" a girl of about 14 stuttered.

"I'll see that it doesn't happen again, from now on I shall pick your targets, and you had better hit a bull's-eye on them. If you want to have a high rank in the future Omega Empire, you have to sufficient in your work."

"I see, don't worry, I won't fail you next time, Omega-sama, I promise." Clothos swore, holding up her right hand.

Omega swirled her wine and after a few seconds, threw it in Clothos's face. "YOUR PROMISES MEAN NOTHING TO ANYONE IN THIS EMPIRE! GET TO WORK!"

Clothos stood there and took the abuse of Omega, trying to hold back her tears. "I understand, Omega-sama, I shall succeed." Clothos blinked out in a red puff of smoke.

"See that you do." Omega said and got up from her settee and went to a large chamber behind a black curtain.

Behind the curtain, a small elaborately decorated bottle sat on a pillar. Omega bowed to it and spoke.

"Lady Cerridwen, an Oracle Stone shall arrive soon, and then you will be free to control this and every world!" 

Some smoke seeped from the bottle and formed a face. "Well done Sailor Omega, you shall be awarded richly for you accomplishments. When my sister, Chaos was taken from this dimension, and sealed away, I was devastated. I emerged after a few thousand years and attacked the goddesses that sealed her away and they overpowered me and here I am. Trapped in a bottle. 

"Tell me, do you know how it feels to be trapped in a bottle for ten thousand years?"the face asked.

"I do not, nor do I wish to be, your grace." Sailor Omega replied and told the Queen of the plan to get the Oracle Stones.

"Well, we're here." Jen said after a long ride towards Tokyo Bay. She stopped her car in front of a large mansion. It had a Victorian look to it and gargoyles on the second floor deck.

"Wow, is this your house?" Shouni asked and got out of the car in awe.

"Well, not exactly, this was my grandpa's summer house, he died not too long ago, and my mom inherited it. We were in a skanky neighborhood back in NYC and well, since me, and my mom wanted to get out of there, we moved here."

"Wow! You lived in New York City? What was it like?" Shouni asked.

"It was only for a short time, but it was pretty cool, so historical, so many theaters, so busy, the city that never sleeps." Jen responded getting out of the car and walking to the gate. It had an elaborate security lock that required a code to get in. Jen punched in the code and the gate opened. Shouni followed in closely.

They walked to the front door and Shinji opened it before Jen could even turn the knob.

"What are you doing here dingus?" Shinji interrogated.

"I live here stupid! Now get out of my way, I have company!" Jen snapped and Shinji stepped out of the way ogling Shouni.

Jen smacked Shinji upside the head, "Knock it off moron, she's not your type, catch my drift?"

Shinji's eyes went wide and he left for his room.

From the branches in the Kearnes's back yard, Clothos watched Shinji flop on his bed and turn on the TV in his room.

Clothos smiled evilly and with a snap of her fingers, caused the whole house to lose power.

"Huh?" Shinji looked around and went downstairs and confronted Jen and Shouni.

"Did you cut the power?" Shinji asked angrily. 

"Nope, didn't even go near the kitchen, yet." Jen said, "Did you cut the power? We can't get the TV on."

"Something's going on here and it isn't the power." Shinji said and plopped down in a chair near Shouni.

"Maybe I should leave," Shouni said, getting up.

"Oh no, stay for the show." Clothos said in the shadows of the stairway.

"What the--?" Jen gasped bolting to her feet.

"Stay there girlie, this doesn't involve you." Clothos said and cracked her whip, which created a firewall around Shinji.

"Shinji!" Shouni cried and dove toward him, but Jen held her back.

"No! Shouni! You'll just make things worse!" Jen cried.

"You're right, girlie," Clothos cackled and sent the two girls flying into the kitchen.

"Unh," Jen and Shouni grunted when they landed on the linoleum.

"I've had it!" Jen cried and pulled a locket from her blouse. 

"What are you doing?" Shouni cried and Jen handed her a locket similar to hers. 

"Call out 'Solar Star Power, Make Up!' and help me!" Jen ordered.

"All right, Solar Star Power, Make Up!" Shouni yelled and in a flash of bright yellow light, was in a Sailor fuku.

"What--?!" Shouni gasped.

"Nebula Star Power, Make Up!" Jen cried and in a flash of violet light, was in a Sailor fuku too.

"Now, let's go!" Sailor Nebula ordered and dashed into the living room.

"Wait!" Shouni cried, "Jen!"

Sailor Nebula stopped in her tracks and turned to Shouni, "I'm not Jen, I'm Sailor Nebula, and you're Sailor Solaris, Shouni. Help me fight and I can tell you everything!"

"All right!" Sailor Solaris nodded and dashed to the living room with Sailor Nebula.

Usagi bolted to her feet; she felt a strong negative energy nearby. "That's the enemy!" she gasped and dashed to her dresser. Sitting on top was the Eternal Moon Brooch. Stuffing it in her pocket she ran out the door and found Mamoru downstairs waiting for her on his motorcycle. Usagi climbed on and they sped off towards Tokyo Bay and the site of the enemy.

"It's coming from that home there!" Mamoru pointed out as they pulled next to the flamed Beetle. 

The Ginzuishou on Usagi's neck glowed, which meant that an Oracle Stone was nearby, but it glowed very brightly.

"Mamo-chan, look," Usagi said after climbing the wall, "The Ginzuishou is glowing!"

"Transform!" Mamoru said and changed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hai! Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and dashed towards the mansion."

"Pathetic senshi! You think you can beat the power of the Black Moon Empire? Think again! You're in for more than just one battle!" Clothos cackled as she slammed Sailors Nebula and Solaris on the wall, knocking over a chair and table.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice cried.

"Eh?!" Clothos turned to face the voice.

"You dare to put my fellow senshi in danger! I won't allow it! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, you're punished! Moon Twilight Flash!" A light from the crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead flashed and blinded Clothos. 

Tuxedo Kamen went over to the down senshi and helped them up. "Are you all right?" he asked Sailor Nebula.

"Yeah, lemme at 'er!" Sailor Nebula said, cracking her knuckles and loosening her neck. "Hey! Spike head!" Sailor Nebula said at a blinded Clothos.

Clothos quickly recovered and stared at Sailor Nebula.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Sailor Nebula was getting cocky.

"What? You want to go?" Clothos asked, picking up on Sailor Nebula's attitude.

"Yeah, Magnus Blade!" Sailor Nebula shouted and a violet energy sword appeared in her right hand.

"Very nice, but can you beat me at my Crimson Blade?" Clothos said, making a dark red energy sword appear in her hands. 

The pair ensued in a harsh duel, it ended when Clothos hit Sailor Nebula in the side and sent her flying to the wall. Clothos then turned to Shinji who was still behind the firewall, which produced no smoke and incredible heat. Sailor Moon tackled her and they fought viciously

Sailor Solaris, and Tuxedo Kamen went over to the injured Nebula.

"Sailor Nebula? Are you all right?" Solaris cried.

"Get her back with your Solar Flare," Nebula coughed and produced a staff, which had a softball-sized orb in a cage-like structure. She handed the staff to Sailor Solaris and passed out.

Sailor Solaris stood tall and faced Clothos who was attacking Sailor Moon.

"Die!" Clothos screamed, forcing her sword to the ground at Sailor Moon's feet.

"Solar Flare!" Sailor Solaris cried, and a huge flame came from atop of her staff, which burned Clothos severely.

"I give up!" Clothos cried and she disappeared to lick her wounds.

Solaris ran over to Sailor Moon, the energy sword disappeared and all was left was a shaking Sailor Moon in the corner. The firewall faded and Shinji collapsed to the floor.

"All you all right Sailor Moon?" Solaris asked and helped Sailor Moon up.

"Hey, wake up!" Tuxedo Kamen coaxed to Sailor Nebula. Some blood trickled from the cut on her side; Sailor Nebula was still unconscious. 

Sailor Solaris saw Shinji fall to the floor and ran to his side. "Shinji-kun! Talk to me!"

"Nnngh, Shouni?" Shinji grumbled.

"No, Sailor Solaris," Solaris's eyes turned from a hard gaze to a soft one when he said her real name. "Are you OK? Did that bitch hurt you?"

"I'm all right," Shinji coughed and he passed out.

Tuxedo Kamen patted Sailor Nebula's face, trying to get to regain consciousness.She stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Unhh, what happened?"

"You were fighting that woman and you got knocked out." Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"Clothos, where is she? I have to finish the job." Sailor Nebula said, trying to get up, but screamed in pain and laid down again. 

"You're badly hurt, you should rest." Sailor Moon said, seeing Sailor Nebula's pain.

"Don't worry about it," Sailor Nebula said and placed her hand over the wound on her side. A small, white glow emitted from her hand and she healed her wound. She tried to get up again, and succeeded, but shaking furiously. "I have to get Shinji upstairs, he needs to rest. Solaris, help me carry him."

Together, Nebula and Solaris hoisted Shinji onto their shoulders and carried him upstairs.

"Wait—" Sailor Moon said, making the pair stop in their tracks.

"What?" Nebula asked.

"I didn't catch your names," Sailor Moon said.

"Nebula," 

"Sailor Solaris," the two carried Shinji to his room and left him there. 

"He won't be awake for hours," Sailor Nebula said and went into the hallway.

Sailor Solaris stayed in Shinji's room for a short while, gazing at him.

"Don't worry, they'll never harm you again, not as long as I am a senshi." Sailor Solaris thought.

"Sailor Solaris?" a Siamese cat asked, perched on Jen's shoulder, "It's time for me to explain everything to you. We'll go someplace where we won't be disturbed, change back and come along." 

"Shouni? I'm sorry that I had to drag you into this, but it's for the greater good of mankind." Jen said and went downstairs.

"The greater good of mankind? I understand."Solaris changed back and Shouni went downstairs to catch a ride with Jen.

"This place is a disaster…I am so dead, d-e-a-d. What am I going to tell my mother when she returns from her business trip? Some monster came in, attacked Shinji, I rescued him in my superheroine form and we lived happily ever after? That would blow my cover big time!"

"Say you had a party, or Shinji did while you slept over with Shouni." The cat said.

"Yeah, like that'll work. Shinji will put the blame on me and then where will I be? Grounded! Stripped of all my enjoyment! Not allowed to leave this house except for school! No TV, no car, nothing! I might as well commit suicide!"

"Calm down, I'll help you clean up a little. When does your mother come back, Jen?" Shouni asked when she heard Jen's ranting.

"A week," Jen was really stressing out, the cat hopped off her shoulder and Jen flopped down on the sofa, moaning with her arm draped over her eyes.

"We'd better go," Mamoru said, preparing to leave.

"Oh no! You got involved! You now have to help." Jen said, hearing the steps edge closer towards the front door. She got up and blocked the way. "You two are now in some serious business, that involves the Oracle Stones." Jen saw the glowing Ginzuishou on Usagi's neck. "Why do you have the Ginzuishou? That is the Queen's stone! I hope you didn't steal it from her when she died! That is one of the worst things you could do!"

"I am Princess Serenity!" Usagi exclaimed, holding up the crystal.

Jen clapped her mouth shut and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry your grace, I could not recognize you!" Jen bowed and looked at Mamoru, "Prince Endymion?" Mamoru nodded and Jen went to the floor, bowing and apologizing. "I am truly sorry that I treated you two with such disrespect! Please do not punish me! I did not know!"

"Get up," Usagi said, "We accept your apology, but what do you know about the Oracle Stones and the Goddesses?"

Jen stared at Usagi wide eyed. "Where are the Queen's advisors? They guard the Royal Family of the Moon, I must speak to them."

"They live with us." Mamoru said.

"Aurora! Let's go, we have to talk to Luna and Artemisu!" the Siamese cat leaped to Jen's shoulder.

Continued in Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2, The Team Assembles

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory

Chapter 2: The Team Assembles****

By: Jennifer Cleary

"Argh! I hate learning foreign languages!" a girl cried in English. She had hazel-brown hair and eyes. She slammed an English-Japanese dictionary shut and laid her forehead on the thick leather binding.

"I know Liz, but since Sailor Mercury told us that we're needed in Japan, we have to learn at least basic Japanese to get ourselves accustomed to Tokyo and the other senshi that live there."Another girl said, she was Liz's exact twin.

"Rachel, why do have to? Just because Miss-blue-head said so?" Liz asked.

"Look, we're both senshi," Rachel began, "and it is our destiny that the world rest on our shoulders from impending evil. You saw how powerful Mercury was last night, don't you want to be just as powerful as her?"

"But, she's in MEDICAL SCHOOL! She's much more experienced than us, because she's had at least more training than the both of us combined! She worked with Sailor Moon! She's seen Galaxia and did harness the power of the Shadow Galactica,it was for a short time, but it showed her how to grasp her energy and make it flow powerfully, without draining it so fast! Compared to her, we're pathetic!" Liz complained.

"Duh, why do you think she's sending us to Tokyo?" Rachel snapped, "Because she wants us to be powerful like her and Sailor Moon, so we can defeat the enemy. We've only been senshi for a short time, and that's one of your problems, you're not patient enough to let your powers emerge from withinand become more powerful over time. Liz, please, the fate of the world rests with us and the other new senshi. Before she took off, Mercury said to me that another senshi from Britain is coming to Tokyo on the same flight that we're taking to get there and that's in two weeks…she's just as new as us so don't be complaining so much…" Rachel then sipped on some coffee and continued to study in the dictionary.

"You're impossible sometimes, Rachel." Liz commented and flicked a paper football at her sister.

"Cresta!" a young girl cried into the woods. "Where are you?!" The girl was fairly tall and had long blue hair. "I'm sick of playing games with you! Come out or I leave for home without you!"

A great horned owl swooped over the girl's head and landed on a branch nearby. "What is it now Fumito? Did you leave something in the woods again?" the owl spoke.

"No, we have to get your papers ready so that the customs guys don't seize you as an undeclared animal. Come on! And I really don't want to go through all that red tape just to get you back to help me fight the enemy." The girl said.

"Well that wouldn't be my fault would it?" Cresta said sarcastically.

"Yes it would, and if you do anything that real owls don't do normally, then were would we be? Under a microscope, donating our brains to science, trying to find out how you and I can communicate." Fumito explained, getting frustrated. 

"Well that doesn't sound too fun…" Cresta grimaced and stretched her wings.

"I have all my things packed, and most of your stuff is ready to go too. Now the problem is the foreign exchange family I have to deal with. I told them there was an emergency at home and I have to leave as soon as possible. This is a mess. They're so kind to me and I have nothing to pay them back with."

"I don't know what to do about that Fumito, after all, all I am is an owl, I have to just flap and screech and eat mice to my heart's content." Cresta said.

"Your sarcasm astounds me…for an owl…" Fumito said and disappeared into the house that was not too far from Cresta's perch.

Jen pulls her car up in front of Mamoru and Usagi's apartment behind Mamoru and Usagi. Jen, Minerva and Shouni get out of the Beetle and they follow Usagi and Mamoru up to their apartment.

"Please sit," Usagi said.

"Hello Luna," Minerva said, seeing the black cat sit on the couch.

Luna looked confused for a moment and then stared at Minerva for a short time. Artemisu then came along and recognized Minerva.

"It's been some time Minerva, how are things going?" Artemisu asked.

"Not well since I had to revive a senshi in this girl." Minerva said, referring to Jen.

"Minerva…" Luna mumbled.

Minerva shook her head at Luna. "Poor Luna she doesn't seem to recognize me at all. Luna, do you remember this?" Minerva paused and turned away from Luna for a few seconds and then turned back, her face all disfigured. "Booga booga booga!" This surprised Luna into remembering who Minerva was in the past.

"Ahhh! That's right! You're were the clown that always goofed around, and somehow got to protect the Goddesses!" Luna exclaimed, surprised.

"I had connections, besides, the Goddesses liked me…" Minerva bragged.

"Be quiet, this isn't the time to reminisce!" Jen shouted, thumping Minerva in the ear.

"Sorry," Minerva said, rubbing her ear.

"What is the meaning of all this? Talking cats? The short skirts? What am I doing here?" Shouni asked. Jen sighed and patted Shouni on the shoulder.

"You're in for a LONG explanation girl…" Jen sighed again and sat on the floor.

"You can sit on the sofa if you'd like." Usagi offered to Jen. Usagi sat on the couch.

"Nah, I find myself all comfy on the floor for some reason." Jen replied.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make some coffee." Mamoru said, looking to Jen and Shouni.

"Water, I need to recover my strength from the last battle, I did lose a lot of blood didn't I?" Jen said.

"I'll have some coffee." Shouni said and Mamoru went into the kitchen.

"Where do we begin?" Jen asked, waiting for a response.

"Well, what's your name?" Artemisu asked.

"I'm Jen, don't call me Jennifer or I rip your head off…" Jen said, playing a false threat, making Artemisu stand up straight, his fur on end. "Well, I won't rip your head off, I guess they say my bark is worse than my bite…heh heh!" Jen scratched the back of her head.

"I'm Shouni." Shouni said and sat on the couch, next to Usagi.

"She just became a senshi like half an hour ago. Poor kid, don't know if we'll make it through or not." Jen commented as Mamoru returned with the coffee.

"Well, how long have you been a senshi?" Mamoru asked, handing Jen a glass of water.

"Let's see I'm seventeen now, and I was around 12 when Minerva came about, so almost five years, somewhere in that ballpark." Jen responded, "Ok, mister, how long have you been a knight?"

"About six or seven years, Usako has been a senshi just as long as I have." Mamoru responded.

"Veterans…" Shouni observed.

"I guess you could say that…" Usagi said smiling. She looked at Jen and then asked a serious question. "So, what do you know about the enemy?"

Jen's face turned ghost white and she gulped. "W-w-well, not a whole lot, that lady that we fought earlier is only the start of a massive cavalry that's hiding in some other dimension that is joined to our world at certain times of day. I know that they can attack every nine hours, that's when the portals between the worlds is stable enough to travel through. After that, my mind is a total blank after that, I don't know how to access the portals, but I could probably track the locations of the next stable portal; but it drains my energy faster than I could say I know where it is. You have to be incredibly fast in tracking it otherwise I'm out like a light for a few hours." Jen explained.

"Every nine hours?" Usagi gasped, she leaned toward Jen, "Does that mean that they're trying to merge our world with theirs?"

"I don't know what they plan to do with the Oracle Stones, and if they do get one, we're…I guess you could say we're screwed." Jen confirmed.

"This is all so much." Shouni said, getting confused, "Exactly what are the Oracle Stones?"

"Gems that have the power of the Goddesses—" Usagi said, but got cut off by Minerva.

"Not only they have the power of the Goddesses, they control an aspect of life here on Earth, and the whole Galaxy." Minerva said.

"They also contain the souls of the goddesses themselves." Jen chimed in.

"Oh my…" Shouni gasped, nearly dropping her coffee, "So we can't let the enemy get these Oracle Stones or we're screwed?" 

"That's the idea. I heard from a little birdie, who will remain nameless," Jen pointed to Minerva, "Well, I heard that the rest of my team is arriving in a week."

"What do you mean by your team?" Luna demanded.

"Exactly what I'd like to know…" Mamoru said.

"Well, obviously I am the leader of this new team of Sailor Senshi, I've the most experienced of the group and I assign myself as leader." Jen declared, "I see no problems in that situation do you Shouni?"

"Well, you do know what you're doing most of the time…" Shouni admitted.

"I have no complaints from my other team member…" Jen said.

"What about the others?" Minerva demanded.

"Hey, you're just a cat, can you fight evil all the time while you nap on my computer chair all damn day?" Jen snapped, "and besides, they're not here yet, I still have a week! I am the leader of my group and I take full responsibility for any actions that are made during a battle with the enemy." Jen paused in her speech when she noticed a positive aura drawing nearer. "Do you guys feel that? A really positive aura coming from outside…" Jen then set a spell on her eyes that made her see on the outside. "A girl, outside, I think she's a senshi, I can tell by the way her aura is from here. I'll get her. Come on Minerva, you can confirm this one for a change…" Jen and Minerva then rushed out into the hall and down the elevator. The girl outside had a long braid streaming down her back and she was wearing a TA Girl's School Uniform.

"Hey!" Jen called to the girl, the girl turned and looked at the American and then continued on her way. Jen growled a little and then tried again. She bounded up to the girl all bubbly and perky. "Hi, I'm Jen, what's your name?" Jen shot out.

"Mei." The girl replied, and kept walking.

"I like your hair, how do you get it so smooth in that braid?" Jen asked, trying to get some small talk out of the girl. "Do you use a lot of gel?"Mei didn't respond to Jen's question and kept walking. "Aw, come on, I'd like you to be my friend, don't make me embarrass you in the middle of the street by breaking out into song…" Mei stopped and looked at Jen, who had an aw-come-on-talk-to-me-pleeeeeeeease look on her face.

"You are a persistent person, you know that?" Mei said, making Jen grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, I know, it's a gift." Jen smiled and cocked her head to one side playfully ^_^.

"I see. Well, Jen, I guess I should be going home now, I have to make dinner and do my homework." Mei said.

"OH! I'll come with you and we can do our homework together! I swear it'll be a blast!Just let me go upstairs and tell my friends that's I'm going with you! You wanna meet them real quick?" Jen jabbered energetically.

"I guess…" Mei said quietly, and Jen yanked her arm toward the apartment building. They went in the elevator and up to the fifth floor. They reached the door.

"Um, I'll poke my head in and tell them that you're here, kay?" Jen asked.

"All right." Mei said.

Jen opened the door and shoved her head in the crack. "Hey, this is the girl I felt that was a senshi earlier, be nice, she's really shy…" Jen said and slid her skull out. She looked at Mei who was playing with her braid. "OK, we can go in now." 

Jen opened the door wide and chauffeured Mei in the apartment. Usagi, Mamoru and Shouni all greeted her with smiles, which made Mei really nervous.

"Um…………Hello," Mei finally managed to say.

"Everyone this is Mei, Mei this is Mamoru, Usagi and Shouni. Shouni is sleeping over at my house tonight, we're good friends already, huh?"

"Yes," Shouni nodded, "I'm glad to have met you Mei, would you like to join our little slumber party at Jen's home tonight?"

"Um, I don't know…" Mei stuttered. 

"It'll be fun…" Jen sang.

"Oh, I guess I will, I need to have some fun for a change." Mei finally gave in.

Jen smiled in delight and then apologized for not staying as long as she hoped she would to Mamoru and Usagi.

"You're welcome here now, come back anytime if you need help on anything." Mamoru said as the three girls walked into the hallway.

"See ya!" Jen called as they stepped onto the elevator. 

On the elevator was a girl of about 14 with bright reddish-pink hair, it was very spiked and she wore a trenchcoat and sunglasses.Jen was staring at her for a little bit until they reached the bottom floor.As Mei, Shouni and Jen stepped off, the weird girl ahead of them, Jen said: "I thought I saw her somewhere before…" 

"Me too," Shouni said, shaking her head, which confused Mei.

"What do you mean by that? She's a complete stranger, and you act like you've seen her before…you are odd…"

"Odd?" Jen raised an eyebrow as the girls walked through the front door of the building towards Jen's car. "Girl, it seems that I have to teach you some slang…"

"Slang?" Mei questioned.

"Yeah, slang, it's a teenager thing nowadays in the states, it confuses the adults so they can't understand ya."

"Why would I want to do that?" Mei asked, making Jen fall over with shock, she then got back up and hung herself on Mei's shoulder. 

"Because, if adults can't understand what you're saying, they won't ask anything without getting a yammerin-jammerin answer from us. Ya see my point?" Jen explained.

"Nope." Mei shook her head and climbed in the backseat with Shouni.

"Put on the straps, I's don't need no angry parents suing my ass for giving you guys whiplash, aright?" Jen ordered and Mei and Shouni strapped themselves in and Jen put the pedal to the metal and screeched away from the curb.

"Well, now, Clothos, it seems that you didn't get the Oracle Stone did you?" Sailor Omega asked.

"No, it was the wrong target, Omega-sama…" Clothos stammered.

"IT WAS THE RIGHT TARGET! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SCREWED UP! You attacked the boy instead of the girl I told you to get. Don't be confused by their names, I wanted the girl called Shouni, not he boy named Shinji!" 

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Clothos said.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! Is that all, you're sorry?! I do not care for a incompetent demon working for me…" Omega nearly threw a vase at Clothos when she began to calm down. "I'll give you another chance, if you prove yourself, I'll let you live, got it?!" Omega ordered, "You'll find your own target and steal their soul. Then you shall bring it back here and Sacrifice it to the great Queen Cerridwen. Then I might let you live, it all depends on how well of a job you've done, understood?"

"Yes madam!" Clothos saluted and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Lachesis, step forward." Omega ordered.

In a swirl of green bubbles, a young woman of about 19 appeared. "Yes, you called for me your grace?" Lachesis asked, she had green hair with a few blonde wisps that were braided and hung in loops across her green hair.

"Watch your dear sister, make sure that she fails, I do not wish to see her fail over and over again…" Omega waved her hand and Lachesis disappeared in a flurry of green bubbles again.

"Heh, same house, new target…" Clothos muttered from the bushes in front of the Kearnes's residence. She watched Mei nibble at some cucumber slices while Shouni stuffed her face with sushi and Jen fed her face with a double cheeseburger, with extra everything.

"So I said to the guy, 'what do you think I am, your sex machine and you can take me whenever you want?!' Then I slugged him hard in the teeth and then we broke up, I was glad to get away from that guy, I tell ya, being single is like a dream, nobody to tie you down when you wanna hang with your home girls!" Jen said, chunks of her burger were flying out of her mouth about halfway through her story.

"You are such a independent person!" Shouni complimented.

"Well, not entirely…" Jen admitted, "after all I still am living with my mom and my cousin is mooching off of us until he graduates…then after I'm done with high school, I'll have to start paying rent! That is if I don't move back to NYC and get on Broadway… Mei, how ya holdin' up over there? Need some more dip? My cousin is upstairs…" Jen commented. Mei smiled at Jen's comment about her cousin being a dip. "Maybe I should go and check on him…" Jen got up and left the room and went up to Shinji's room.

"Mei, how long have you lived in Tokyo?" Shouni asked.

"All my life, or at least what I can remember of it…" Mei replied.

"Oh, I see, then you don't remember going to the park as a kid and playing around in the sandbox and scraping your knees and all that?" Shouni asked.

"No…not a thing…" Mei replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jen nearly fell down the stairs trying to answer the door. She opened the door to find the girl that was in the trenchcoat. 

"Good evening," said the trenchcoat girl.

"Yeah, hi, um, may I help you?" Jen asked.

"Well, I'm doing a survey of this neighborhood, and I was wondering if I could come in?" the girl said.

Jen gave the visitor the evil eye and simply said: "No, the place is a total wreck, and you just annoy me."

"Oh, I do huh?" the girl threatened.

"Yeah, now get off my property before I contact the authorities." Jen ordered.

"That won't be necessary…" the girl said and ripped off the trenchcoat she was wearing.

"Clothos!" Jen gasped.

"Oh, well now it seems that you know me by name, don't you?" Clothos replied and summoned a fire golem to restrain Jen.

"Wind Barrier!" Jen called and blocked the golem from reaching her skin.

"Mei, get out of here!" Shouni ordered and shoved Mei out the back door.

"Shouni! Call for help!" Jen screamed trying to fight off Clothos and her golem."Wind Mirage!" Jen called and created a picture inside Clothos's head. The image was that Jen's soul was successfully taken.

"Trickery, ha! I've seen better!" Clothos shouted and broke through the Wind Barrier. Slowly she began to suck away at Jen's soul.

"Hey you!" a figure with a staff cried.

"Nani?" Clothos stopped sucking and Jen dove away to transform.

"Stealing souls because you don't have your own is unjust! I hold my friends dearly in my heart and I won't let their souls be taken! For light and love, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier of justice, Sailor Solaris! With the power of my righteous light, I shall vanquish you to the depths of darkness!"

Clothos began to clap slowly smirking. "What a nice speech, I'm sure your friend loved hearing it. But I'm afraid that its already too late, I've already taken her soul and now I'm going to sacrifice it to the Great Queen,so have fun battling my friend Flamzio, he'll burn you away! Flamzio, attack!"

Flamzio grunted and sent fireballs toward Sailor Solaris, who dodged them successfully.

"So you like to play with fire huh?" Sailor Solaris asked, "then try this! Solar Flare!" Solaris sent her Solar Flare attack at Flamzio and hit him hard on the shoulder. "Take that, smoky!" Sailor Solaris said when Flamzio went down and disappeared into a wisp of smoke. Flamzio then reappeared behind Sailor Solaris without her knowing.

Mei was watching from the kitchen. "LOOK OUT!" she tackled Sailor Solaris and barely missed Flamzio's punch which was aimed at Shouni. Mei burned her leg on Flamzio's waist when she tackled Shouni and screamed in agony, this caused a small locket to appear out of the air in front of her.

"Saving those who you care about takes courage and strength, Sailor Comet, transform yourself and fight with us," Sailor Nebula said.

"How?" Mei was confused.

"Call out 'Comet Star Power, Make Up', but not here, in the kitchen, where the monster can't see you, QUICKLY, we can only hold him off for so long!" Sailor Solaris cried, dodging the attack from Flamzio.

"But my leg…" Mei said, scrunching her face in pain.

"Wind Barrier!" Sailor Nebula cried and put up another protective shield so she could heal Mei's leg from the burn. "Healing Metamorphosis!" Sailor Nebula said and a white glow emitted from her hand. The wound healed and Mei took off to the kitchen.

"Come on! You can fight better than that!" Sailor Nebula cried, seeing Solaris and Flamzio struggle with the Sun's Rod between them. "Wind Shot!" Sailor Nebula cried, holding her hands mere centimeters from Flamzio's back. Many small green blades shot from Sailor Nebula's hands and hit Flamzio at point blank range. This caused Flamzio to fall to his knees in agony and screams for mercy.

"Mercy for you?" Sailor Comet entered the scene, "Not from what I've experienced. Not for you. Do you really think you deserve our mercy? You are a demon golem which must be banished to the far reaches of the catacombs of darkness."

"Nice speech." Sailor Nebula thought.

"For the strengths of friendship and the courage to love, I, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Comet, shall send you there!"

"Ha, a novice like you? You make me laugh!" Flamzio jeered and threw a fireball at Sailor Comet, who just flung it out of her way, putting it out, giving Flamzio the evil eye. "Comet Spin!" Sailor Comet sent four comets hurtling toward Flamzio. Three hit him in the abdomen and the other in the face.

"How do we get rid of him?" Sailor Solaris asked, panicking. 

"Evil that has invaded our world, be gone to the farthest reaches of space, know of this world and this defeat,Akuryou taisan!!" This spell that was cast made Flamzio shrink into a little ball and disappeared into the far reaches of space.

"Every nine hours?" Sailor Nebula complained, turning back into civilian form.

"Yeah, every nine hours," Sailor Solaris confirmed, also changing back.

"Every nine hours? What does that mean? And how do you change back?!" Sailor Comet demanded.

Jen and Shouni sweatdropped and they told her how to turn back, Sailor Comet did so and turned back into Mei.

"The nine hours thing is how often the enemy may attack and I'm pretty sure that they'll take advantage of it." Shouni explained to Mei.

"Hey, you sound like a veteran already!" Jen laughed.

"Time to die, dear sister…" Lachesis said, pointing a lightning ball at Clothos's head, in her chamber.

"I failed…my success was an illusion, DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Clothos said holding her head in shame.

"Ready, aim, fire…" Lachesis mumbled softly, but Clothos disappeared, leaving a small red light on her bed, alongside a short letter. Lachesis flew down to the small light and read the letter:

To whoever this may concern:

I, Clothos, the first fate, resign my duties as a minion of the Shadow Moon Empire, upon finding this letter, I have already left for my new home on Earth, there I will earn myself a life, and not live to the beat of succeed or die.

You can try and hunt me down by tracking my powers but I no longer have them as you now see.

So long suckers!

Clothos, no longer.

"That little bitch shall pay for this!" Lachesis screamed and in a flurry of bubbles, went to Earth to search for the traitorous sister.

Now a week after Sailor Comet's awakening…

"Ok, they said that the flight would be here at two right?" Jen asked Mamoru who was waiting with her at the Narita Airport.

"Yeah, Ami and Rei sent pictures of them last week. They should be here soon." Mamoru said.

"Good, because I'm sick of holdin' this sign…" Jen grumbled.

"You always have something to complain about don't you?" Mamoru asked as the passengers began to pour in the terminal.

"Yes, I do, thanks," Jen snapped, "Just keep your eyes peeled for them would ya?!"

"Do you see them?" Usagi asked, walking up with a bundle of flowers for the new arrivals that they were taking to Tokyo.

"Not yet." Mamoru said.

"I hope that they didn't miss their flight…" Mei hoped.

"No, they couldn't have," Shouni argued, "They're senshi, they're dependable people who can be relied on for most anything!" 

"I see them!" Mamoru said.

"Hey, Rachel, you see that guy with the black hair yet?" Liz asked, trying to make her way past all the passengers.

"No! But I do see a meatball head!" Rachel called back to her sister.

"Did someone say meatballs? I'm starving!" some squeaky-voiced teenager asked.

"Move it midget!" an angry lady shoved Fumito into the wall.

"Ow, that hurt!" Fumito cried.

"Look, Jack I told you to not call me on my vacation no matter how important it was!" a angry man followed the angry woman, "Sorry miss, we didn't mean to shove you… Jack, don't make me cut you off…"

"Are they coming?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah." Mamoru said trying to find Fumito.

"Are you Tsukino Usagi?" Rachel tried to say in Japanese.

"Yes." Usagi responded in English.

"Thank God! Liz! I found them!" Rachel called to her sister.

"Great! I'm coming!" Liz called from way down the tunnel.

"She's trying to get more airline peanuts from the steward…" Rachel muttered, ashamed of her sibling.

"You are Usagi, right?" Fumito asked when she finally made her way up to the group.

"Yes, and you are Ami-chan's cousin Fumito?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Fumito said.

"Let's get the show on the road already!" Jen complained.

"Not without my sister you pushy, overbearing, whiny little American!" Rachel yelled at Jen.

"Eeesh, sorry, did I push a button on your bitch board?" Jen asked acting a bit offended.

"Yes you did!" Rachel snapped and waited for her sister, who came bounding up, her arms full of peanut bags.

"Look, I'm tired, hungry and really sick of this place!" Jen said and began to leave.

"Wait! I have to get my owl!" Fumito said.

"Well, looks like you're riding with me, beware of my cat though, she gets mean when she's hungry." Jen warned.

After about another half hour of waiting for all the procedures to be done and the owl was safely in Fumito's hands, the group left and went to their cars. Jen took Fumito, Shouni and Rachel in her car, and Mamoru and Usagi took Mei and Liz. 

"I hope you like fast food, because that's where I'm stopping for lunch, and its my treat!" Jen said and zoomed out of the parking lot toward a fast food restaurant. 

Continued in Chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 3, The Bonds of Sisterhood

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory Chapter 3: Bonds of Sisterhood By: Jennifer Cleary  
  
"So, that's a combo 3, with a cola, number 8 with orange soda, two chef salads and two large diet colas, right?" the drive-thru menu speaker said. "Yeah," Jen replied, leaning out her car window, practically crushing Shouni to order the food. Jen leaned back, "You guys want anything?" she asked, joking around. Rachel scowled and Mei sat in silence. Shouni was gasping for air and Jen sat back in the driver's seat. "Please pull up to the first window, your total is 1200 yen." The drive- thru girl said through the speaker. "HOLY COW!" Rachel cried, "How can you afford that?" "It's only worth about twelve bucks.calm down." Jen said and sped toward the pick up window. "I don't know how much that is in whatever Germany's currency is.for all I know, we're eating cheap on the way to my place." Jen paid the girl and received two brown bags and a drink holder with 4 cups in it. "Thanks a lot! Have a nice day!" the drive-thru girl called from the window when Jen screeched out. "Whaaa!" Cresta screeched, trying her best to hold on in her cage. Mei stared in astonishment. "Did that owl just speak?" Mei asked. "Yes," Fumito answered, "This is Cresta, she's my guardian." Mei blinked, and then tried to dig into the bag of fast food.  
  
"Lachesis," Omega called, making Lachesis appear in a flurry of bubbles. "Did you fulfill your mission?" Lachesis began to twiddle her fingers a little and began to shake. "Well, you see, Omega-sama, before I could." "YOU DIDN'T ELIMINATE HER?!" Omega yelled. "I tried to-" "But what? She got away while a mortal distracted you? I ought to kill you on site for not killing Clothos.she could leak information to the Sailor Senshi! I order you to find her and kill her the moment you spot her! Understood?!" Omega screamed. "Understood." Lachesis said and vanished. "Why did we three do this to ourselves? If we fail.we die, Omega-sama.why? Why did she choose us? Because we can control a person's destiny? I just don't understand, when we were free, we did what we wished. I'm sorry Clothos.dear sister, you don't know what is going to happen to you do you?" Lachesis thought on the way to the Earth's dimension.  
  
Jen screeched her car to a halt in front of her home. Waiting in front was Clothos. "Aw, jeez! NOT YOU AGAIN! For crying out loud! Leave us be!" Jen yelled at Clothos, honking her horn. She pulled out her henshin locket, but Clothos stopped her. "Wait.I'm no longer part of the enemy, please." Clothos sank her head when she said this. "You think she's telling the truth?" Shouni asked, leaning over to Jen. "I don't like the sound of this." Cresta warned. "Neither do I.but what choice do we have?" Fumito said, pulling out her henshin locket as well. "If you've decided to leave your allies, then prove it. Summon one of your golems and send it after one of us." Jen ordered, making Clothos jump in surprise. "What? You don't believe me?" Clothos asked. "I traded my power as a fate to live a mortal's life here on Earth. Isn't that enough?" "You guys.please.isn't her heart in agony just to be separated from the ones she trusted the most?" Rachel asked. "I won't be ordered around like this." Clothos said bravely. "I will not hurt any more mortals than I already have." "AH-HA!" Jen yelled. "Nani?!" Shouni asked. "She referred to us as mortals! She is still one of them!" Jen climbed out of her car and stood in front of Clothos. "What I meant was that I don't wish to harm any more living things! After what my sisters and I did to all the people on Earth, I'm ready to pay for my crimes." "Where does that leave your 'sisters'?" Jen interrogated. "They still obey Omega-sama. And they are after my head, you must help me!" Clothos said emphasizing her dilemma. "Help an enemy?" Shouni asked. "Why not?" Rachel said. "She said she wants to pay for her crimes against humanity." Fumito chimed in. "This is your call Jen, you are the leader after all." Cresta advised. "I know that." Jen said, peering into the eyes of Clothos. Jen took a deep breath and reached out her hand to Clothos. "We will help you Clothos." Clothos looked at Jen in surprise. She smiled and took Jen's hand. "Friends?" "Friends. NOW LET'S GO IN AND EAT!" Jen exclaimed and went up to the front gate. "What about Mei and Liz?" Shouni asked, almost bounding to the front door. "Well, Usagi and Mamoru know where this is. Shouni, why don't you Rachel, and Fumito stay here while I pick them up? There are some snacks in the fridge. Just don't eat me out of house and home while I'm gone, okay?" Jen asked and jingled the key to her car. "What about me?" Clothos asked. "Hop in, you can come along." Jen opened the gate and let her friends in the house. She then returned to her car and Clothos was already in the front passenger seat. Jen started her car again and screeched away from the curb again toward Mamoru and Usagi's apartment. "You are a terrible driver, you know that?" Clothos said, clinging for dear life on the dashboard. "You want to drive?" Jen snapped, almost ripping out the steering wheel and handing it to Clothos. "No, I'll leave that to you." Clothos said. "You're used to this mortal realm aren't you?" "Well it isn't a picnic, that's for sure," Jen observed, she stopped her car at a stoplight. "You know, it's gonna be weird calling you Clothos all the time. "What do you mean?" Clothos asked. "It sounds like it came from Greek Mythology er something, we'll need to call you something other than Clothos." "I still don't understand. Please tell me. I feel like such an outsider here." Clothos hung her head. Jen did a face fault and then began to laugh. "Well you and me both sister! You really want me to explain this realm to you? Come on, I was always taught that asking questions is the best way to learn things; and there is no such thing as a stupid question. What I meant is that we should come up with some kind of name that we can call you other than Clothos. Like me, my name's Jen Kearnes. I have friends here named Mei Shikari and Shouni Kamiya. Maybe I should shut up now." Clothos smiled, "You are like the muse of comedy, always looking on the brighter side of life. Well, if you insist, I will choose a name for others to call me." "Like traitorous sister of mine?" Lachesis's voice echoed in the car. "Lachesis! You're here to kill me aren't you?" "I suppose you could put it that way." Lachesis said, materializing in the back seat. "What do you want witch?" Jen demanded, making a fist at Lachesis. "Stay out of this. Clothos, prepare to meet your fate, dear sister. Isn't that ironic, a Fate meeting her own fate?" Lachesis laughed. "Get out of here Jen," Clothos urged and Jen shook her head. "No, friends don't leave each other in the face of danger. We fight to the end." Jen said. "Fight? But I have no power!" Clothos said. "All the easier to kill you with dear SISTER!" Lachesis summoned a stone golem outside of the car and began to beat in the roof. "AHHH MY CAR! THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME OUTSIDE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Jen yelled and dashed into the middle of the street. "Fine, my golem will do the work." Lachesis said and appeared on the street. Lachesis put her hand on her hip and summoned a second golem. "What are you doing?" Clothos asked, climbing away from the first golem. "Making the odds a little more even." Lachesis said and sent her golem to attack Jen. "Gurahhhh!" the second golem shouted while charging Jen. Jen looked for an escape. "The manhole!" She lifted the lid and stood behind the hole, in the golem's path. The golem fell in the hole. "OOOO! THAT TEARS IT!" Lachesis screamed in fury and then cast a spell on herself to make her stronger. "Go ahead and try to get me, I have the strength of ten men!" "Really?" Jen asked, faking astonishment, "Well, I guess that's the end of me." She shrugged and stood, staring at Lachesis. "You poor weakling, you should feel honored to be torn limb to limb by me." Lachesis sauntered up to Jen with a smug look on her face. She stared into Jen's face. Jen squinted at her adversary. "Why should I be honored? Getting killed for my cause is a noble and righteous thing. Standing up for my beliefs is the only way I'd be able to defeat you." Jen trailed off in mid-sentence, making Lachesis blink in confusion. "PLUS THIS! Violet Mist!" Jen thrust her arms in the air and smoke billowed from beneath her feet. Lachesis coughed and her golem disappeared. When the smoke cleared, Jen disappeared. Her car remained, but on top was Sailor Nebula. "Going after a sibling you've known for all your life is betrayal. Families share bonds much stronger than friendship through the power of love and blood. In honor of families across this great Earth, and my family, I the sailor-suited power of justice, shall punish you!" Sailor Nebula cried on top of the dented car. "Moving speech." Lachesis clapped softly, "she may be my sister, but I am under the order of a higher power, more powerful than bonds of a family." Lachesis made her staff into a sword and attacked Sailor Nebula, who dodged the attack quickly and quickly counter-attacked with Magnus Blade. The two locked swords and were at a stalemate. "You're good, but not good enough!" Lachesis shouted and kicked Sailor Nebula in the stomach, which made her bend over and pant. "Now we end this." Lachesis said, standing in front of the downed senshi. She raised her sword to deliver the final blow when Clothos stepped in between the two fighters. "STOP! Your fight is with me, sister. Don't you see what Omega-sama has done to you? You used to be such a compassionate person, you were merciful and kind, and not the ruthless killer I see before me. Leave this girl alone; your selfishness has caused all of us grief. I saw the light before you or Atropos did. Believe me, life here is better than the abuse of Omega- sama." Clothos stopped and took a breath. She put her hand on Lachesis's shoulder and smiled at her. "Do you really want to kill her for the sake of your pride, so you may advance yourself into the power that Omega-sama offered us all those years ago? She was lying to us, all she wants is the Oracle Stones and control of destiny." "What is going on here sisters?" a female voice asked. "Atropos! You came to help me didn't you?" Lachesis asked her sister appearing in a waft of blue smoke. "No, I came to take you back to Omega-sama, you've made her furious for taking so long to kill her." Atropos said referring to Clothos. "Atropos! I feel so relieved that you've arrived!" Clothos exclaimed happily. "Quiet!" Atropos snapped, "Why did you betray Omega-sama? Did you not want eternal life?" "No, I wanted to live happily where others didn't abuse those who failed, but acknowledged their attempts. I wanted to live here on Earth like a normal human being, not a soul trapped in a dimension where there was nothing exciting and enjoyable. I will not let you kill me, I have powerful allies on my side." Clothos said with vigor. "When you see Omega-sama, tell her this, she will be defeated at the end of this, we don't' know how or when, but she will be defeated soon." Atropos slapped Clothos across the face. "Don't talk such nonsense! Omega- sama will be triumphant and you will be killed the day she rules this dimension!" "Remember this, traitor, we will return." Lachesis said and disappeared. "Watch your back, dear sister, your mortality is at stake with us two handling the fates of mortals." Atropos said and disappeared. Clothos stared at the wake left by her sisters and muttered. "If only you would understand sisters." She looked to Sailor Nebula sprawled on the ground, completely awed by the power of Clothos's heart. "Are you hurt?" Clothos asked. "Just my pride, that's all." Sailor Nebula said and stood up. She looked around; she saw that there were some spectators watching her and Clothos. "Wait for me here." She said and leaped onto a nearby roof out of the sight of all who was watching. Shortly after, Jen came waltzing out of the building, looking completely stupid. "Hey, what happened here?" Jen asked a gawking bystander. "This girl was attacked by a monster and a Sailor Senshi came and saved her!" a man said. "Aw! I missed it?" Jen asked, faking disappointment, she was smiling inside though; Clothos was standing up for herself in the harsh world that is Earth.  
  
"Believe me, Omega-sama, if the sailor senshi hadn't interfered, I would have killed Clothos on the spot!" Lachesis explained. "Not to mention that annoying girl with that weird power you always manage to run into every time you get on earth." Atropos chimed in, trying to make Lachesis look bad. "I see." Omega said, tapping her fingers on a table, "So, you STILL didn't kill her?" "No, Omega-sama, the senshi were defending her." Lachesis said. "We could take care of that pesky girl with the simple snip of the thread." Atropos hinted. "I like the sound of this.do continue." Omega requested, intrigued by the idea. "Well, now that Clothos has spun together that girl's life, Lachesis and I could determine every aspect of it." Atropos explained. "And what of the senshi?" Omega asked, sipping on some wine. "We can take care of that, Omega-sama. We'll get Clothos to squeal on them and then we eliminate all of them. Its all really a simple threat." Lachesis described. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Get to work you worthless slugs!" Omega slapped the table and the two remaining fates disappeared to execute their plan to eliminate the senshi.  
  
"You know, this is very complicated.I go to my house and you go to your apartment with the remnants of my team, we should work out a compromise, I get the kids on weekdays and you can have them on the weekends." Jen teased, leaning on her wrecked car, which was damaged severely. "Yeah.what's she doing here though?" Mei asked, pointing at Clothos. "I abandoned, Omega-sama to escape her abuse.you don't find that offensive do you?" Clothos replied, crossing her arms in the front seat of the Beetle. "No." Mei answered, "Not at all." She climbed in on the driver's side, following Liz. "I don't believe this." Liz thought, "I have a complete nitwit as a leader.spare me and I shall be thy advocate, God." "Sorry, I thought that we were meeting at our place." Usagi said, scratching the back of her head. "Usagi no baka." Luna muttered. "What was that, Luna?" Usagi asked. "Nothing." Luna played innocent. "One of the enemy's youma attacked you on your way here, why?" Mamoru asked, examining the large dents on the sides and roof. "Not only a youma, one of the enemies herself, that kid's sister too." Jen explained. "What?" Mamoru jumped back. "This isn't a joke. Long ago, my sisters and I were connived into working for Omega-sama; she's the one after the Oracle Stones." Clothos said, still crossing her arms and looking down at the floor. "You mean that this Omega-sama is the enemy?" Mamoru asked. "Yep, and she's after the Oracle Stones to change her destiny. Now she wants to kill me for making her life a living hell." "You know, Jen, already she's becoming like you." Luna commented. Jen rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna try and see if I can get some information from her about this Omega chick. Aurora's been anxious to get some info on them so she can analyze our enemy before we can get down to business." Jen climbed in her car. "My poor car! And I just got it too! Now I have to go to the body shop, fork out a wad of cash just so I can have a sweet-ass car again! My life officially sucks!" Jen whined in her head. "Jen, your life doesn't suck. We can get this thing looking like new again in no time!" Mei reassured. "H-how?" Jen stuttered, turning the key in the ignition. "I don't know, you said something to me, didn't you?" "No.not a thing, was I thinking aloud again?" "I didn't hear one word from your lips," Liz said, cracking open a book. "Neither did I." Clothos said. "Uh-huh. Hmmm, Mei, has this ever happened before we met?" "No," Mei shook her head, her braid flopping back and forth behind her. "Weird.OH WELL LET'S EAT!" Jen turned on her wreckage and they zoomed away. "That Jen girl sure is a handful." Usagi said. "You would know." Luna muttered aloud. "AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Usagi demanded. "You were a handful when you were her age. I can see the similarities between you two." "As in?" "Gluttonous, apathetic and lazy." Luna answered. "I was not like that!" Usagi argued. "Care to argue about it?" Luna challenged. "Mamo-chan was I like that?" Usagi asked, clinging to Mamoru's arm. "Yes, Usako." Mamoru said walking in the apartment. "Grrrr!" Usagi flailed around for a minute and then zoomed inside after Mamoru.  
  
Clothos began to shake in the car. "Oh no." she said quaking. "What is it?" Mei asked, "Is it a premonition?" "No, it's happening now. Lachesis." Clothos twisted around to the backseat, where Lachesis was beginning to appear. "WHAT?" Jen screeched the car to a halt. She climbed out as quickly as possible and was followed by Mei and Liz. Clothos barely managed to get out as Lachesis burst through the car roof, surging with power. "Lachesis! What are you doing?" Clothos cried from the street. "Finishing the job, traitor!" Lachesis yelled. Atropos appeared from behind Clothos and grabbed her sister and held her tight. "You seem to have a knack for avoiding you sisters, don't you?" Atropos asked, Clothos tried to scream and bite Atropos's hand, but failed to do so. "Well, baby sister, its time, your life cycle shall now end. Goodbye, say hello to all the mortals that we killed in the afterlife for us won't you?" Lachesis said and made her staff a sword again. "Star Precision Lance!" a lance cut across Atropos's hand, making her cringe and withdraw her hand from the pain and free Clothos. "What in the world?" Lachesis gasped, stopping her spell. "You two make us sick." Declared one shadow. "Sisters out to kill each other." A second shouted. "Despicable beings, do you know the joys of family?" a third asked loudly. "We are the Sailor Soldiers! For the love of a family, we will punish you!" the three shadows cried in unison. "Ha! Three pathetic senshi against us? Don't make me laugh!" Lachesis cackled. "Magnus Blade!" Sailor Nebula cried and attacked Lachesis, who formed a stone sword from the air. "Do you really think that this is fair? Three against two? I say we even the odds a little!" Atropos cried and summoned two extra golems from the ground. "Comet Spin!" Sailor Comet screamed and sent a red comet towards one of the golems, which broke into two. "Ha hah!" Atropos cackled, and attacked Clothos while the senshi were distracted. "Now, it's time for you to die!" Atropos then split herself in two to hold and attack Clothos. "Star Precision Lance!" Sailor Star Destroyer sliced one of the golem's heads off, which killed it immediately. "Sailor Comet, aim for the neck! That's their weak point!" "Got it! Comet Whip!" a red whip flew for one of the golem's neck, killing it as well. "Two down, four to go!" she cried searching for the last golem. "I'll get Atropos!" Star Destroyer declared and tackled Atropos from behind before she launched her attack on Clothos. "You really think you can beat me with that pathetic sword of yours?" Lachesis taunted. "As a matter of fact, I CAN!" Sailor Nebula slashed Lachesis across the face, leaving a trail of blood from the mark. "Bitch! You'll die for that!" Lachesis yelled, swiping her sword at Sailor Nebula's abdomen. Right in the middle of the attack, a breeze, full of cherry blossom petals swept through the area. "Huh, see what happens when we leave for too long, Neptune?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Yes, a trio of new senshi trying to defeat our new enemy. We'll show you how this is done, so do step aside and we'll show you how to win." Neptune said. Seeing her chance, Atropos decided to grab Clothos and produce a dagger to hold to Clothos's throat. "One move and she dies, senshi scum!" Everyone stopped, including Lachesis. "Atropos, please, don't you see? I know you really don't want to kill me, do you?" Clothos tried to negotiate. "This is for your betrayal of Omega-sama!" Atropos let her sister go and then threw the dagger at Clothos's heart. "You really don't want to harm me, but why do you act like you desire my demise?" Clothos held up her hand to put up a shield of energy to stop the dagger. "Don't you remember? Long ago, the goddesses treated all three of us like family? Omega-sama only wants her destiny changed so she can have immense power, enough to kill the goddesses." "That's not true!" Lachesis yelled and went to Atropo's side. "You're a traitor and a liar! I'll kill you for Omega-sama!" Atropos screeched and created a blue globe of energy to throw at Clothos. "Then I die for my cause." Clothos said and waited for the attack with open arms. "WAIT!" Star Destroyer screamed. She ran up to Clothos and stood next to her. "If you kill her, you'll have to get through me." "What?! You'll defend this little wench?" Lachesis gasped. "She may be young, but she has a lot of heart," Sailor Comet said and stood in front of Clothos, "Before you kill my friends, you kill me first." "What is this?" Atropos demanded, the globe disappearing. "Friendship. Something you wouldn't remember because you've been under the influence of dark energy for a long time. I know what a true friendship is. We may have all known each other for only a short time, but we are still friends. You three are sisters, maybe you should work on being friends first." Sailor Nebula said standing next to Sailor Comet. "You three.you make me sick." Atropos said and disappeared. "Atropos.wait!" Lachesis cried and reached for her sister. When Atropos disappeared, she hung her head. "I'm beginning to understand you senshi. You value your friends over your lives. I want to be like that." Lachesis looked up at the senshi. "Will you show me how?" "Won't you be afraid of Atropos trying to kill us both now?" Clothos asked, nudging Sailor Comet aside. "Of course not. We have the senshi to defend us don't we?" Lachesis said. "Well." Sailor Nebula let her guard down for a bit. "You really want to be mortal? Like Clothos? No power to summon golems and create swords from thin air?" Lachesis dropped her stone sword. "I think so. I want to live with my sister, become friends with her again, and feel what mortals feel, like what we did long ago." The Senshi and Clothos smiled. "I want this, for myself and my sisters. I just want all of us to be happy. Like you, sister." "Lachesis." Clothos had tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll get Sailor Moon, she can help." Sailor Comet said, returning to normal and running to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. "She.she's a senshi?" Clothos asked and Sailor Nebula nodded. "Don't worry, she won't do anything to you now." Sailor Nebula said. Soon, Usagi came running as fast as she could down the street as Sailor Moon. Sailor Comet was trailing behind her, easily keeping pace with her. "Odango. I see you're still around." Sailor Uranus said. "Take care of these two, they'll need it." Sailor Neptune said and then left with Uranus. "Neptune! Uranus! Wait!" Sailor Moon cried behind them, but they were already gone. "Sailor Moon?" Lachesis asked. "You're here to heal my soul aren't you?" Sailor Moon smiled. "Yes, Lachesis, I am. Moon Healing Escalation!" A golden light surrounded Lachesis as the evil energy was purged from her body, mind and soul. The golden light stopped and Lachesis stood in front of the girls. "How do you feel, sister?" Clothos asked, peering into Lachesis's eyes. "For the first time since the goddesses know when, happy and sad at the same time." Lachesis replied. "Why are you sad?" Sailor Nebula asked. "I want Atropos to feel like I do now. I feel saddened that she isn't here." "You.you're my sister again!" Clothos hugged Lachesis and they embraced like sisters reunited. "I think I'm gonna cry!" Sailor Moon squealed and clung to Sailor Comet's shoulder. "Now if Atropos was only here." Sailor Star Destroyer said.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean Lachesis stayed behind?" Omega yelled, her anger echoing throughout the dimension. "The senshi tricked her.now she is a mortal." Atropos said calmly and bowed down to Omega. "Don't worry, Omega-sama, I can kill them both easily." "See that you do, and don't fall to the word of kindness and emotion, that is what Lachesis and Clothos did. Watch where you step Atropos, you are the last of the fates with the opportunity of eternal youth." "Will do, Omega-sama." Atropos departed to her quarters where a woman with turquoise and magenta hair was waiting. "What do you want Marina?" Atropos asked. "You failed to get Clothos again, eh? And now Lachesis went to the mortal world as well. You may as well go too, you don't want to be the only fate left, do you?" Marina asked, teasing and tormenting Atropos into a mental breakdown. "Just leave me alone." Atropos said and disappeared into a secret part of her quarters. "Well I don't doubt that you'll be next on the People-that-Omega-sama-wants- dead list, like she said, watch your step! Hee hee hee!" Marina giggled and disappeared. "She's right." Atropos thought, "I'll be next, I know it. But I'm not giving up that easily, just watch. I'll show those senshi, and you too Marina.just watch me, I won't go down at the drop of a hat.no, I won't."  
  
Continued in Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 4: The Second Stone

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory Chapter 4: The Second Stone By Jennifer Cleary  
  
"All right, let's get serious," Sailor Star Destroyer said seriously, "Do you two know where any of the Oracle Stones are?" Clothos and Lachesis blinked in confusion. "Oracle.Stones.?" Lachesis asked in confusion. "The sacred stones of Queen Serenity's priestesses and the Goddesses themselves?" Sailor Comet hinted. "Like the Ginzuishou." Sailor Moon showed Lachesis the crystal. Lachesis blinked in confusion again and then got the idea. "Ah! I know Omega-sama mentioned these to me! I was supposed to get one after I was supposed to kill Clothos! I know where one is!" Lachesis exclaimed excitedly. The eyes of the senshi on the scene grew huge. "What?" they all gasped at once. Lachesis nodded in confirmation. "Yep. I know where at least one is. It's really close. Besides the legendary Ginzuishou." Lachesis grinned crookedly. "Spill the beans already!" Sailor Nebula demanded jumping in front of Lachesis with enthusiasm. "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase? We need those stones in order to set this world on the designated course of the future for Crystal Tokyo!" "You mean that the Ginzuishou isn't the only stone of importance to a peaceful future?" Sailor Moon asked. "How do you think the world remained stable after the Black Moon attacked?" Sailor Star Destroyer asked. "Let the girl speak you guys." Sailor Comet said quietly, this which was ignored by the bickering of Sailors Nebula and Star Destroyer over how Crystal Tokyo was sustained after the Black Moon attack. Sailor Comet face- faulted and sweatdropped. She tapped Sailor Nebula on the shoulder. "You're making a scene." she whispered to her comrade. Sailor Nebula paused in mid-sentence and then realized what she was doing. "Oh!" she sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I guess when I get into a debate, I lose myself." "Whatever," Sailor Star Destroyer mumbled and then mumbled something about Sailor Nebula being a nitwit. "You said you knew where the second stone is right?" Sailor Moon asked, looking straight into Lachesis's eyes. Lachesis nodded and looked around. There were a few people gawking at the site of her in her green bodysuit. "Could we go somewhere private?" Lachesis requested and Sailor Moon nodded. "Of course." Sailor Moon nodded and they left for Jen's Home in South Tokyo. Little did the senshi know that they were being watched by two sets of mysterious eyes. One of those sets belonged to Atropos, the other belonged to a young man, dressed as a mercenary from medieval Europe, he had a mask on, so nobody could identify his face at first glance. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. "Those girls are in for a lot of trouble, I can sense it." The mercenary said and disappeared into a shadow of a building.  
  
"Lady Cerridwen." Omega addressed the spirit in its private chambers. "You summoned me?" "Yes," the spirit replied from the bottle, "It seems that Clothos and Lachesis may tell the Sailor Senshi where the Oracle Stones are." "That is what I feared you would say, Lady Cerridwen," Omega said, her head hanging. "Do not worry though, Atropos will make sure that her sisters are dead by the day is through." "Do not make empty promises to me again, Omega. The Three Sisters have become a single Fate and now our future rests in your hands which will give the orders to that Fate. If she fails, it will be your responsibility to kill her and her sisters immediately." "Pardon me Cerridwen-sama," a tall figure chimed from the doorway of the chamber. Her hair was long and she stood with the posture of royalty. "I sincerely apologize for the interruption, but there is something important for Miss Omega to see." "Marina." Omega grumbled, and turned her attention to her mistress once again. "Gomen, Lady Cerridwen, but this seems to be of urgent business. May we finish this at a later time?" "No. I have asked for your presence for this time, as I do not have much strength as it is. This accursed bottle has kept me here for over ten thousand years, and I grow weaker as the centuries pass. I need those Oracle Stones for the restoration of the power I've lost over the millenniums. Get those stones or I shall kill you for treason." The spirit demanded and faded into her prison once more. Omega bowed to her mistress and turned to Marina, who was waiting patiently. "This had better be important." Omega said glaring at Marina's aqua eyes, which were open to merely a slit. "Well, I thought you should know that a Oracle Stone is going to show up very soon, that's all." Marina replied smiling. "Cerridwen-sama, said that she wanted those stones for her glorious return to Earth, and it's your duty to tell little miss Fate to get the stone." Omega glared at her rival and smirked. "I already know which stone is coming. The one which will Lady Cerridwen her magic back, I want to be the one responsible for that task." Omega spat and left in a light jog. She ran towards the wing where Atropos's chamber was. She burst through the doors of the room to find Atropos reading a novel from Earth. "YOU!" Omega roared, "GET YOUR ASS TO EARTH AND FETCH THE ORACLE STONE FROM YOUR SISTERS!" "WHAAAT?" Atropos exclaimed back, "They have a stone already? I am on it Omega-sama!" Atropos placed her bookmark in her novel and teleported out of her chamber to Earth. As she headed to Earth she thought, "If my sisters already have a stone, that could mean they know where the others are!" Atropos giggled and entered the Earth Dimension, landing not so gracefully in a manhole. After some sloshing around, Atropos climbed out of the manhole, covered in a brown, smelly muck. "WHY ME?" she screamed and tromped off to clean up before confronting the senshi and her sisters.  
  
"Finally, we'll have a stone." Jen shook in happiness as she entered her home, to find it exactly as she had it before she left, and after she cleaned up after the first battle with the Shadow Moon Empire. "Hey, guys, we have some extra company tonight." Jen announced to the other senshi playing a card game on her coffee table. "We'll probably get one more later on after we reveal the stone." Lachesis warned and sat next to Shouni. "ACK!" Shouni shouted and scurried behind Rachel. "What are you doing here?" Lachesis smiled as her sister sat next to her. "You're here to kill me aren't you?" Shouni asked nervously. "No, of course not!" Lachesis giggled. "YOU ARE!" Shouni pointed in fear, Rachel sweatdropped. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel shouted and moved to the other side of the table, away from Shouni. "DON'T LEAVE ME, RACHEL-SAN!" Shouni cried, bounding after Rachel, only to find her caught in Liz's grip. "Leave my sister alone, you infantile little pest!" Liz threatened, receiving a dirty look from both Jen and Fumito. "Could you please leave her alone, she didn't do a thing to you." Fumito commented and sipped on some chilled green tea she found in the kitchen. "Looking for trouble, bookie?" Liz threatened glaring at Fumito, letting go of Shouni in the process. Fumito shook her head and sipped her tea. Liz, fuming sat next to her sister, who was trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Jen looked around at her friends gathered around in her home and smiled. "Before we begin, would anyone like something to eat or drink?" Jen asked. "Well, I would like a taste of justice, if you don't mind me serving it on behalf of the Shadow Moon Empire." Atropo's voice echoed throughout the house, alarming the senshi quite quickly. Atropos appeared on the staircase. "Atropos." Lachesis whispered solemnly, looking down. Atropos looked at her sisters at the table. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear, loving sisters." Atropos smiled wickedly. She caused a power surge in the entire house, leaving the alarmed senshi and Fates in the darkness. "You two should have stayed on Omega- sama's side, otherwise I wouldn't have to kill you. But since you're both here with a Oracle Stone close at hand, I may as well get the stone first!" A bolt of white lighting flashed and a body crunched to the floor. Atropos, who could see very well in pure blackness, teleported to the fallen body and slowly began to extract a small jewel from the victim's chest. As the light from the stone became brighter and brighter, Atropos's eyes lit up like a thousand stars. "Ah, here it is, Callisto's Amethyst, the Oracle Stone of belief, I can't believe it was in one of you slimy senshi." Atropos laughed and grasped the extracted gem in her palm. "Omega-sama told me to thank you, Sailor Nebula for keeping this Oracle Stone safe for her while we were regaining power once more! Ha ha!" Atropos cackled again and was about ready to disappear when the crash of bodies hit her with a paralyzing force, that knocked her into the fireplace. A small red light glowed in one of the attacker's hands, dimly lighting a small area near the fireplace. Blinded by the darkness, the remaining senshi tried to find their fallen ally, and also retrieve the stone from Atropos. "You.why?" Atropos stuttered, seeing who had attacked her. "Ironic, isn't it, sister?" Clothos said, smiling a little. "You underestimated us." Lachesis chimed in. "But, but don't you two still see me as your sister?" Atropos asked, inching further back into the fireplace, looking for her escape. By this time, all the senshi had transformed and were trying to assist each other in getting their ally to a safe location. When the dragged her to the kitchen, they found the mysterious young man waiting for them. "Who in the bloody hell are you?" Fumito asked, seeing the man sitting on the counter. "That is not important right now." He answered and looked at the dead- looking Jen. "I'll take care of her for now, you girls have a fight ahead of you. Clothos and Lachesis can't hold their sister off forever with emotion and words." "I don't trust you one bit, but if you say so, we'll go." Sailor Star Destroyer replied grimly, "I don't trust you enough to leave you alone with her though. Who is staying behind to watch him?" The senshi looked at each other questionably until one volunteered to watch. "I'll stay behind." Sailor Comet said and kneeled next to Jen, who was breathing very shallowly and was white in the face. "Go on, you guys, don't wait up for me." "All right, let's go kick some Shadow Moon butt!" Sailor Star Keeper shouted and the five senshi dashed in the living room. The young man hopped off the counter and knelt across from Sailor Comet. "She looks bad. She might not live for much longer without that stone in her possession, pray that the others get it back." He said grimly. "Is there anything you can do in the meantime to keep her going?" Sailor Comet asked, regretted inwardly that she did not have healing powers. The man nodded in response and took Jen's hand into his. Sailor Comet watched in amazement as he transferred some of his energy into Jen's weakening body. When he gave Jen as much strength from him as he could without becoming too weak, he asked Sailor Comet to place her hand in his so he could take some of her energy and help strengthen her friend. Sailor Comet nodded and she gave him her hand to give part of her energy to Jen.  
  
"Come on, you weaklings!" Atropos taunted the senshi who were trying to dodge Atropos's attacks that came from the stone clutched in her hands. "Now that I have this stone, I am unstoppable!" she laughed and then in a flash of golden light, was blinded by an attack by Sailor Solaris. This blinded her enough to have Sailor Star Destroyer zoom up to the last Fate and take the stone from Atropos's grasp. "The stone! No!" Atropos cried and sank to the floor in defeat. " I can't do it! I can't kill my own sisters! I'd rather betray Omega-sama than my own flesh and blood!" "Atropos?" Lachesis asked, setting her hand on her crying sister's shoulder, "Do you wish to be mortal? Like me and Clothos?" Atropos looked up at her from behind teary eyes and began to laugh manically. "Are you so foolish and naïve?" she laughed, sending a orb of black energy at her sisters, making them fly over the sofa and land on the Persian rug with a thud. "I can't believe that you fell for that!" she laughed again, "You two have become weak as a pair of newborn kittens! Helpless and harmless when that little Moon witch healed you! I desire eternal youth, and the power that Omega-sama promised us all those millennia ago!" She towered over them and prepared a large lightning bolt to finish them off for good.  
  
After a long time of praying, Sailor Comet looked at Jen with tears in her eyes. "Don't die, for the love of all that is around you, don't die, please." Jen laid on the floor in stillness. The young man shook his head. "She can't hear you, her entire soul was in that stone, she can still respond to common things, but only with no emotion and no character. If the stone is apart from her for much longer, there may be some serious side effects." He explained. "How? How do you know all this?" Sailor Comet asked, in confusion. "I don't know. All I know is I have to protect this girl with my life. That is all that runs through my mind." He paused and looked at Jen, whose face was slowly regaining color. "Look at her, she seems so peaceful, but is in pain on the inside. I have to go get that stone or she may die. Stay with her while I get the stone." Sailor Comet only blinked in confusion and then nodded, grasping her friend's hand, begging for Jen to hang on to that little light of hope. The young man left eh kitchen and entered the living room, standing tall. He confronted Atropos, who was laughing and tormenting her sisters before their deaths. "You two are pathetic, not attacking your own sister?" Atropos teased. "Omega-sama will be pleased with this, a Oracle Stone and the traitors taken care of!" "Woman!" the man screamed behind Atropos, causing her to turn around and stare at him in hatred. "What do you want?" she spat. The man grabbed Atropos's neck and brought her to his face. "Tell me what you have done with the stone or die." "I don't know what happened to it!" Atropos shouted. "One of those damned senshi have it now! After I take care of these two, I'm getting that stone and busting out of here." "Hey!" Sailor Solaris shouted at the young man. "We have the stone. Take it, but only if you return it to its owner." She threw the stone at the young man. Atropos reacted and reached out to grab it, and successfully having it in her hands, prepared for a blast to kill her sisters, the man and the senshi in one grand explosion. "Ha ha! I'll be rid of all of you in a matter of a few seconds!" Atropos yelled and made the stone glow in a bright purple light. She was about to release the attack when she felt cold metal close in on her jugular. "If you blow this place to bits, I'll have to kill you." The man threatened, pressing his sword closer to Atropo's neck. "Then I die a great death in battle." Atropos said and collapsed on to the floor, completely overcharged by the stone's power. The man took the stone and ran back to Jen and Sailor Comet in the kitchen. "Watch out." He said and knelt over the nearly dead girl. He placed the stone over her chest and watched it absorb into the cavity again. As it was being absorbed into her chest, the locket around Jen's neck changed from a small star into a small replica of the amethyst. Shortly after receiving her life essence again, Jen opened her eyes and looked at the people around her. "What's going on? Is there a fight?" Jen asked, slowly, still weak from the lack of energy that was being reestablished slowly from the stone. "Rest, the other can take care of it." The man coaxed, placing his hand on her, preventing her from getting up to join the fight. "You're still very weak from not having the stone in your body for that period of time." "What do you mean by that? And, who are you to tell me what to do?" Jen asked, becoming stronger and sitting up to question the man. "I'm going to help the others." Sailor Comet said and left for the battle still raging on in the living room. Jen's eyes followed Sailor Comet out of the kitchen and then turned to the man sitting next to her. "Well, start explaining pal, or I turn that face of yours into a frying pan." Jen demanded. The man took her hand and kissed it. "My love, you have returned to your true state." He said and kissed her hand again, only missing because Jen drew it back to her side. "What in the hell are you talking about? 'My love'? True state? What happened to me?" she asked. Suddenly, memories flooded back to her mind. A beautiful woman looked at her in a violet gown. She had the same face as Jen, only there was something more regal about that woman that made Jen question who the woman was. "Only your past life. You are the goddess Callisto, a goddess of belief and magic. You were blessed with magic from long ago when I was reincarnated into you." "So, I'm some kind of goddess?" Jen asked, floating near the woman. Her necklace floated in front of her face. "My necklace, what happened to my locket?" "It has increased in power, you are now a more powerful senshi than before. Protect the amethyst with your life, it is your life, soul and my essence all at once." " I don't understand.I've become.more powerful?" Jen asked herself. "When the time calls, call out "Nebula Crisis, Make Up" that will make you into your stronger form and you shall have all of my powers." Callisto responded and faded into a mist. "WAIT! I still have something to ask you!" Jen cried, but the goddess was gone and she returned to her body. "Callisto? Callisto, can you hear me?" the man tapped the side of Jen's face to get her into a conscious state again. Jen opened her eyes, and stared at the man, who held her in his arms. "You," she murmured, "you are my former life's soul mate. Tell me, what has happened between now and then." "Callisto, do you not remember? After the Silver Millennium fell, you sealed yourself into the Amethyst and.and.disappeared. I have found you again my love." He said and held her tighter to himself. Jen looked at the man who was supposedly her destined soul mate. "What is your name? I want to know what to call you by." "I am called the Crimson Blade." He replied. "Do you have a civilian name? Or is that the same thing?" Jen asked, looking at 'the Crimson Blade', half-imagining a roll call in his class would have been like if that was indeed his real name. "William." He responded. "Callisto, I have waited for so long to be with you once again." When he said the goddess's name, Jen cringed. "Don't call me Callisto, it's my former life. My name is Jennifer Kearnes. Call me by Jen, that is all I ask." "All right..Jen." William smiled and held her closer. She looked at him, smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Ugh!" Sailor Star Keeper was trying to send her attack on Atropos, but she dodged it easily, until Clothos, Lachesis and Sailor Star Destroyer tackled her and held her to the ground. "You can't keep me here forever!" Atropos screamed under the weight of the three girls, Sailor Star Destroyer clamped her hand over Atropos's mouth to keep her from shouting while Sailor Nerius fetched Usagi to heal Atropos. "We've tried to reason with you." Sailor Solaris said, the light from her staff emitting a bright light to keep the room bright enough for everyone to see well. "But you refuse to see the light. Being human isn't so bad, Miss Atropos. You'll gain respect from others, you won't be constantly threatened for your life, and you can live in peace. Please tell me something, do you really want to hurt your sisters more than they already have been? They have been abused time and time again by the one you call Omega, yet, you do nothing about it. We can make things how they were before you were taken in by this Omega and you can live happily with your sisters, who are learning to become human themselves. Please, if you believe in happiness, you should change your ways and become human." "Nerius." Sailor Comet said, a tear streaming down her cheek, "Your words really touched me." She turned to face Atropos and looked at her in the eyes. "If you don't want to be human like your sisters, I'm afraid we'll have to become enemies." "Comet's right." Sailor Star Keeper chimed in. "If you don't renounce your affiliation with this Omega person, we will become sworn and true enemies. Your sisters will be in more pain than they already are." "You have scarred us physically, but those can heal. A mental scar can't go away, Atropos." Clothos said and let her sister free from her grasp. "Please, for our sake and for yours, will you?" Lachesis said, letting go as well. Star Destroyer also let Atropos go. Atropos stood and looked at the solemn faces that surrounded her and hung her head. "I'm sorry, but, I won't let you try and fool me again." Atropos said and disappeared. "Atropos!" Lachesis cried out and reached for the smoke, which faded into the air. "Dammit!" Clothos shouted and pounded the floor with her fists. "She doesn't realize what may happen to her now." "Certain death. I bless her for standing up for her beliefs, but why did she have to turn around and hurt us again?" Lachesis asked. The senshi shook their heads and returned to their civilian forms.  
  
"ATROPOS!!!!!!!!!" Omega screamed in rage as Atropos stood before her, hanging her head, tears trailing down her cheeks. "You worthless slime! You've betrayed this Empire! You shall now die." Omega raised a long sword above her head and was ready to strike when Atropos disappeared, leaving a pale lavender orb behind. "Traitorous bitch. You shall pay for this!" Omega screamed and tried to follow after her, only being stopped by a hissing voice coming from Lady Cerridwen's chamber. "Omega. I wish to see you immediately." Cerridwen's voice hissed and Omega rushed to stand in her mistress's presence. "It has come to my attention that you have failed miserably in killing the fates and getting the Oracle Stones. Good bye Omega, you are a failure." With those words, a pair of hands formed in smoke wrapped themselves around Omega and held her fast, another hand came from the bottle and reached down her throat to extract Omega's life essence to add to Cerridwen's. "Now, Marina, you shall take her place in finding the Oracle Stones, so our Empire can be triumphant once more!" Cerridwen cried and coughed in pain. "Cerridwen-sama, are you all right?" Marina asked, stepping over Omega's now lifeless body, to find how she may server her mistress. "Go, I have tired myself too much." Cerridwen said weakly and Marina left. "Now, I will get those stones for Cerridwen-sama. And I shall be the highest ranked general in the Empire!" Marina laughed and set off to her water mirror to watch the senshi.  
  
"So, you're supposed to be Jen's guardian forever?" Mei asked William as they cleaned up the disaster area that was indeed, the remainders of Jen's home. "Yes, I am destined to guard Callisto's life until the day I die." William replied, picking up a fallen portrait of Jen's mother and father. "Stop calling me Callisto. I can't stand it." Jen said and swept the remains of the second coffee table that she had to buy in a week. "I NEED A BREAK!" she screamed and shook the broom in the air. "Be happy with what you have, Jen." Rachel said calmly. "A beautiful home with a loving family, a guardian who would protect you with your life and the six best friends anyone would wish to have." "Except me." Liz muttered under her breath, catching Mei's attention quicker than anyone else. "What do you mean by 'except me', Liz? Are you saying that you are not Jen's friend?" Mei asked. Liz froze. "All I'm saying is that her abilities as a senshi are pathetic and she should not be the leader." "And you're also saying that you would be more suitable for leadership?" Jen asked, hurt a little by Liz's comments. "YES I AM!" Liz shouted and stormed out of the house. Her twin chased after her, quickly apologizing to Jen about Liz's behavior. "She doesn't have any confidence in me as the leader?" Jen asked, her lip quivering a little. William immediately came to her side and comforted her. Jen pushed him away and stood staring at the door, shaking her head. "If she could only understand what I've been through during these past five years. Then she may change her mind." Jen shook her head again and continued to clean, thinking about Liz's opinion about her leadership skills.  
  
"Liz?" Rachel asked, setting next to her twin on a park bench, "Why are you so power-hungry? You've always been like this since we were young. Tell me, are you jealous that Jen has the role of our team's leader and not you?" Liz looked at her twin and sighed. "I'm not a member of her team, and neither are you. We are different from those girls. Star Keeper and Star Destroyer. We make up our own team. And that is final. I will not accept that girl as leader, I lead this team, you and me." Liz looked at the ground and wiggled her feet. "We are star senshi, not cosmic senshi like Nebula, Solaris and Comet. Nerius is different as well. She looks like Mercury-san so much. I respect the three of them, but not Kearnes. I feel that she is not worthy of being a senshi at all and there is nothing you can do to change that Rachel. Now leave me alone so I can think." "All right, but if something goes wrong, you will let me know won't you?" Rachel asked, standing. "Hmph." Liz grunted and Rachel left, knowing that 'Hmph' is Liz's way of saying 'yes' when she is angry. She returned to the mansion near the bay and helped clean up and went home afterwards. Jen had cancelled the slumber party because it was becoming more and more risky to have all the senshi around protecting each other all the time. William had stayed at the mansion until it was dark, and left for his apartment in downtown Tokyo. Silently, Jen crawled up the stairs to her bedroom, changed into a nightgown and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Continued in Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 5: Memories of a Forgotten Past

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Victory

Chapter 5: Memories of a Forgotten Past

By Jennifer Cleary

Liz sat on her bed fuming over how Jen became the first to get an Oracle Stone. "I can't believe it was her! Of all the people it just HAD to be her!"

"Live with it. She is the leader of our team after all…"

"That shouldn't always be the case!  Something is going to happen to that rock I know it.  She's so irresponsible and apathetic and claims to be so responsible that I think she might leave it in her pocket when she takes her leather jacket or something to the dry cleaners. Somebody could swipe it, and that thief could run into the enemy and then it might disappear forever!"

"You really think of all that?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her sister from the barre. "You really need a hobby or something to do because I think you spend way too much time alone thinking and possibly talking to yourself." She put her head to her knees as she said this, watching her sister intently.

"Just leave me alone and get back to your precious dancing routine…" Liz scoffed and rolled to the floor, making a loud thud as she landed.

"Oof!" Liz grunted when she hit the ground. Rachel ignored her and continued to stretch at the barre. Liz sat there on the blue rug for a few moments staring into space. The telephone began to ring but Liz was too depressed to answer it, despite it was ringing in her right ear. Frustrated, Rachel had to step away from the barre, jump over her sister and answer the caller.

"Yes?" Rachel greeted to the person on the other end.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice asked anxiously.

"Oh…mother…how wonderful to hear from you so soon after we arrive in Tokyo. How are things at home?" Rachel asked casually.

"I need to speak with your sister, is she there?" 

Rachel looked at her sister staring into space on the blue rug and nudged her. Liz didn't react and Rachel almost kicked her, but only told their mother that Liz was indisposed at the moment. "Mother? What happened? Is nana sick? If something bad has happened, please tell me and we'll come home right away!"

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to speak with her. Where is  she?"

"On the floor moping about something that happened to one of our friends, that's all." Rachel replied.

"Who is on the phone?" Liz asked, staring at a cigar box beneath her bed.

"Mother." Rachel replied to her sister and then returned her attention to her mother. "Mother, please whatever you can tell Liz about you can tell me.  We both know that we can handle anything that you can throw at us."

"I know, but I wish to tell your sister first. I'll call later and talk to her. I love you."

"Me too. Bye." Rachel told her mother and hung up the phone.

"So what did mother dearest had to say?" Liz growled from the floor.

"She wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"About what?" asked Liz.

"Dunno, she wouldn't tell me."

"Well….." Liz started. "Do you have ANY idea what it's about?"

"Nope." Rachel blurted and returned to the barre for more stretches.

"Dammit." Liz snarled and sat up, pulling cigar box from the dust bunnies below the bed. A knock on their apartment door indicated that someone was there. 

"I'll get the door, you stay and don't try and kill yourself?" Rachel said and answered the door—it was Shouni, Mei, Fumito and Jen.

"Hi hi!" Jen greeted with a big grin on her face and walked in. "Nice place, but its not as spiffy as mine."

"Oh do come in…" Rachel remarked sarcastically. Jen bounded into the twins' room to find Liz shifting through the cigar box.

"Whatcha got? Stogies?" Jen bounded on Liz's bed energetically.

"No, just some old pictures and a weird necklace." Liz replied flatly, tossing the necklace to Jen, who examined it.

"Hmmm, looks familiar…" Jen held it up to her amethyst, which glowed very brightly when she held the gem of the necklace close. "You guys! Come here for a minute! I gotta show ya something!" Jen shouted to the other girls, and in Liz's ears as well.

Fumito and Shouni came dashing into the room and looked at Jen. Slowly Rachel and Mei walked in and peeked over Fumito and Shouni with much difficultly.

"What is it? Did you find a stash of chocolates or something?" Shouni asked licking her lips.

"Nah," Jen replied, "This is weird. Take a look." She held the necklace gem up to her amethyst again and it glowed brighter, making the girl's eyes grow wide with fascination.

"Whoa. Do you think that might be…?" Mei asked in wonder.

"Maybe." Jen said quickly. "We should consult Luna, Cresta and Aurora about this…I don't know what to think…"

"Dammit, why do you always have to do that?" Liz snapped.

"Do what?" Mei asked.

"This doesn't concern you Mei, so back off." Liz snarled, "Your days as leader will come to a close soon enough, watch your back, you might not see the next day the way you act…"

"How do I act that might mean my doom?" Jen inquired, offended at how Liz was acting towards her.

"You think you're invincible! Irresponsible and lazy! You don't care about the rest of us senshi! Ever since _that guy _who swore to defend you with his life showed up, you've been acting like you're unstoppable. Those three sisters as well, why did you side with them? They're the enemy!" Liz paused for a breath and continued. "You're also immature! The way you came bounding in her like a six-year-old was disgraceful! I never even wanted to come here in the first place! I only came here because Rachel said that she was going and I didn't want her to feel left out!" As Liz plead her case, tears began to make salty tracks down her face. Jen tried to give her a tissue, but Liz only shoved it away. "That is what I also want to point out! You play as a compassionate person on the outside, but on the inside, you only feed your ego even more!" Liz stormed out of the apartment and ran to Tokyo Tower where she could be alone to think.

"Miss, are you all right?" An older woman asked, offering Liz her handkerchief.

"Not really." Liz grumbled and took the handkerchief.

"For somebody your age, you certainly seem really melancholy." The woman commented and Liz looked at the woman's face. She was tall with very long sky blue and pink hair. She had a scar on her face, but it was very faded. "What' s your name, sweetie?" the woman asked Liz warmly.

"Elizabeth…but most people call me Liz."

"I'm  Mia." The woman stuck out her hand for Liz to shake it. Liz took it and smiled faintly.

"I can see lots of great things for you Liz." Mia said, "You seem to be held back by some kind of force you can't contend with."

"Well…yes…" Liz was going to explain it to the woman, but thought of what the consequences would be if Mia knew if Liz was a sailor senshi.

"I can help you greatly," Mia assured Liz and the two went to get some coffee and discuss how Liz could be great.

"I'm worried about her…" Luna pondered aloud when she was told of Liz's outburst in the apartment.

"She's very unsure of what she is doing and it aches to see her sister be happy and content. It sounds a lot like me when I became a senshi for the first time." Usagi said and set down her coffee cup.

"Maybe she should take a break from fighting a while and meditate on her thoughts and feelings." Mei suggested. Jen had been sitting on the rug with Fumito and Shouni, thinking deeply.

"She's jealous of me. I know it." Jen growled, "What does she have to be jealous about?"

"You have a guardian." Fumito pointed out.

"You have an Oracle Stone." Shouni chimed in, counting the advantages that Jen's leadership of the senshi gave over Liz's influence.

"W e obey your every word and command." Fumito counted.

"Not all the time though." Rachel contradicted, sipping on some coffee.

"Maybe this has to do with that necklace you two have." Aurora noted.

"And the senshi that…"

"The senshi that what?" Usagi and Jen asked simultaneously. Cresta had been preening her feathers on Fumito's shoulder and the then shook.

"Aurora, please don't bring that up again, it gives me the dreads." Cresta quivered and stretched her wings.

"I have to know!" Rachel pounded her fists on the coffee table, making some of the cups jump around.

"All right…I'll tell it. But you aren't going to like it very well." Aurora cleared her throat as her captive audience waited. "Long ago, when the Silver Millennium was at its peak of prosperity, there was a senshi from a double star. She was quite powerful, coming in only second only to the senshi of the goddesses and of the inner and outer solar system."

"Wow." Jen was impressed by the power of this priestess.

"I'm not finished!" the Siamese cat extended her claws at Jen, who pulled back immediately.

"All right! All right! I'll be good!" Jen yelped once she saw Aurora's glimmering claws.

"As I was saying," Aurora again cleared her throat and continued, "She was quite powerful. One day, the girl had a strange phenomenon happen to her. She was struck by lightning and was separated into two separate girls. Sadly, both died and were, to my belief, reincarnated in this era, as Sailors Star Destroyer and Sailor Star Keeper."

"WHAT?!" all the girls fell over from the shock.

"You mean that Liz is my other half?!" Rachel sat up quickly and glared at Aurora in shock.

"I'm not quite sure of it…but it is possible." Aurora warned.

"Well…that must explain that…necklace!"

"It is said that Sailor Chiron, that was struck, had an Oracle stone in her possession before getting struck. She was close to the priestess of Fabel." The cat slinked over to Jen and hopped on her shoulder and then onto the coffee table.

"Fabel's stone was the one of Justice." Cresta added, shaking, "She did suffer a cruel fate, but not just."

"I see…but…what is going to happen?" Rachel bowed her head and swirled her coffee around.

"What do you mean?" Fumito asked.

"Fabel…she was struck and became me and Liz. What is going to happen to us?"

"You'll become one again. Like you were all those millennia ago." Jen's voice changed into something more regal and divine.

"Jen?" Shouni waved her hand in front of Jen's face. Jen blinked and focused on the room again.

"Whoa…what just happened?" Jen sat back on her hands.

"Your past self is emerging." Cresta said and flapped her wings a few times.

"My past self is emerging…" Jen contemplated aloud. "This could be to our advantage against the enemy,"

"Because as more and more Callisto emerges, the more of her powers Jen will be able to use." Mei added, before sipping some coffee. "The more power she can use, the better senshi she'll become. The better senshi she becomes, the better off the world becomes, and the future will be more and more stable."

"Will you stop showing off your telepathy?" Jen grumbled and settled down on the floor, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. Suddenly, Rachel jumped and looked around frantically.

"What happened?" Fumito put her hand on Rachel's arm, who brushed it off and scrambled out the door.

"What's gotten into her?" Shouni wondered springing to the window. A deep pink light flashed in the street and Sailor Star Keeper rushed in the direction of Downtown Tokyo.

"All right, where is it?" Mia had pinned Liz to a brick wall in a dark alley, away from the lights of the street.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mia." Liz cringed and was slapped by Mia.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Sailor Star Destroyer!" Mia shouted and her clothing had changed from that of a common citizen to one of the Shadow Moon. "Hand over the emerald and I might let you live." She sneered, bringing her clawed fingernails to Liz's face.

"I wouldn't let some piece of Shadow Moon trash have anything, not even my smelly gym socks!" Liz spat accurately in Marina's eye.

"You certainly have a strong spirit, for a part of a meaningless cause." Marina smeared the saliva from her eye and then moved her hands toward Liz's neck. "Now, are you going to give me the emerald or do I have to kill you to get it?"

"She's not the one who has it." Sailor Star Keeper casually dangled the emerald pendant and chain from her hands. "You looking for this? You landfill runoff?"

"So…" Marina hissed, "I had the wrong twin." She tightened her hands around Liz's neck so she would lose consciousness, and watched her slide down the wall and onto the wet cement. "That takes care of one." She cracked a grin and then stood in front of Sailor Star Keeper some distance. 

"What are you waiting for?" Sailor Star Keeper tossed up the necklace and caught it in her hands deftly. 

"For one of your clever speeches, what else?" Marina took a step forward, Star Keeper held her ground, carefully eyeing every movement Marina made, down to the steady rise and fall of her chest, looking for a moment to strike.

"Fresh out. I have one of the others writing up some new material." The senshi shrugged and once again dangled the pendant from her fingers.

"Oh, you think you can outsmart me, you little brat? I show you what I can do…" Marina said and began to weave her hands intricately, weaving a web of blue and pink.

"Look out!" Liz had regained consciousness and saw the intent of the web, aimed at her sister. She struggled to get up, but Marina saw what Liz had been doing and kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't interfere, if you know what is good for the both of you." Marina threatened and then turned around to see Sailor Star Keeper beginning an attack.

"I call upon the power of my name, power of the stars, I summon thee…Star Exploding Bomb!" the senshi cried and released a plethora of pink spheres, which fell short and landed at Marina's feet.

"You're pathetic, these little marbles aren't going to do anything," Marina raised her foot to stomp them out.

"Detonate now!" the soldier ordered the tiny marbles, which then cracked open and shot Marina, sending her crashing into some trash cans.

"Impressive…" Marina felt her cheek and wiped the small trickle of blood from her lip, "But I can say this much, your attacks alone cannot defeat me."

"Of course not…" Liz listened to the rolling thunder that was overhead and looked at the emerald, which had begun to glow in a strange light. _What is the emerald reacting to? Could it be me, Liz and the storm?_  Sailor Star Keeper thought, her thoughts then were interrupted by a flash of blue light as her sister turned into her senshi form.

"Star Keeper…" Sailor Star Destroyer acknowledged her sister's presence and then turned her face toward Marina.

"Poor Miss Marina…" cooed a small voice from the shadows, "Your time is slowly fading, and your fate will arrive."

"Let me do my work, Triune!" Marina got to her knees and then turned to the direction the voice came from.

"Why are you even bothering with this?" another voice called from above. Marina looked up to see the owner of the voice, floating above her, her torn kimono flapped in the gentle wind.

"Too bad, you three on the ground there are doomed." Corsica laughed wickedly.

"Can I claw their eyes out and then grab the emerald?" Triune crawled from the shadows as a cat and then morphed into a young woman with cat ears and a tail.

"Why give them such a quick death?" Corsica then floated down and smirked at Marina. "I hope you are prepared for a slow and painful death."

"Under whose authority did you get permission to come here?" Marina demanded, re-summoning her blue and pink web.

"Lady Cerridwen's authority, of course, who else?" Triune remarked and took out a string of prayer beads.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" Sailor Star Destroyer stood at Triune defensively.

"Just going to do a little trick…" Triune lead on and snapped the cord of the prayer beads so it hung limply. Corsica teleported over to Triune and took the beads, still suspended on the cord.

"Now for your deaths!" Corsica transformed the prayer beads into a great whip and snapped it, nearly missing Marina's ear. The light rain suddenly turned into a downpour and lightning flashed every which way.

"I don't think so!" a voice cried from an unknown source.

"Who? What?" everyone looked around for the voice. Lightning was striking closer and closer to the scene and the two senshi were becoming enveloped in a green light.

"What the hell is going on?" Corsica demanded, glaring at the two senshi as the green light bathed them both.

"I'm afraid…" Sailor Star Keeper began quietly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We are a senshi that became separated long ago. Now is the time for us to be one again." Replied Sailor Star Destroyer, smiling but faintly.

"But…I'll miss working with you…" 

"And I you." Star Destroyer smiled a little more, "But I know we'll be better as one. I promise you."

"This is touching…" Triune spat and charged at the two senshi, claws extended, the two looked at their assailant and only smiled faintly again and were completely taken away into the light. A few moments later, the light had finally receded and then disappeared back into the emerald which now hung around the neck of the senshi that stood in the place of Sailors Star Destroyer and Star Keeper.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Marina finally demanded, as the other two still were astonished at the transformation of the two senshi, becoming one. The senshi still had the light chestnut hair of the twins, but her eyes had gone from a pale blue to a vibrant green. She wore a fuku of green and gold, which glimmered while the lightning flashed.

"I am the lost senshi, forgotten by all but a few. Protector of the innocent, sentencing the guilty, I am a Sailor Senshi." Said the mysterious senshi, smirking a little at the astonishment of her attackers.

"I asked who the bloody hell are you…now tell me!" Marina was getting angrier and angrier as the moments of silence passed between the four women. "Tell me!" Marina then extended her fingernails to make them appear claw-like.

"Do you not know who the lost senshi of Silver Millennium?" the senshi smirked some more and Marina attacked with all her ferocity.

"Blue Tornado!" someone yelled and a violent funnel of water whipped its way through the alley, sending Corsica, Marina and Triune flying into the wall.

"What in the world?" Corsica rubbed her head after being smashed into the brick.

"Don't mess with my friends." A small, but determined voice threatened and the owner of that voice jumped down next to the other senshi.

"Sailor Nerius." The senshi nodded and then looked at their enemies.

"I say we give these three a royal treatment, Shadow Moon style." Sailor Nerius smiled and then the senshi put her hands together in front of her and the wind began to blow a bit stronger.

"Power of the Four Winds, breath of life…I call on your power! Chiron Tempest!" called the senshi, creating a turbulent green tornado to appear in front of her and then sending it at the three women, still recovering from the blow to the wall.

"Oh crap!" Corsica had seen the tempest coming and then clung to the wall as best as she could, but her attempt failed and the three women were flung back to their dimension.

"That was incredible!" Sailor Nerius jumped for joy.

"Why thank you." The senshi blushed and turned away till the blush disappeared.

"I mean it! You are certainly powerful!" Nerius went on. "Who are you?"

"I'm…Sailor Chiron. The lost senshi of Silver Millennium." Chiron started, but then was dragged off by Fumito, who had changed from her senshi form and was also asking a million questions about Chiron's history.

"Is it true that the only way the gods could get some peace was to split you into two senshi?" Fumito asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"No. It was just an unfortunate twist of fate I suppose." Chiron answered.

"I wonder how the disappearance of Elizabeth and Rachel is going to be explained?" Fumito wondered aloud.

"I think the emerald can take care of that." Sailor Chiron smiled and thought about her new position as a full-fledged member of the new senshi team.

"This is unacceptable." Cerridwen looked down on her three servants, her face twisting into her usual disapproving grimace. "I can't believe that three of my servants couldn't take down one measly sailor senshi while she was vulnerable!"

"Cerridwen-sama! Let me explain!" Marina exclaimed, trying to plea her case.

"Feh…" Cerridwen waved her smoky hand and Marina's spirit was removed from her body and added to the spirit that was within the bottle. "I've had enough failures under my command." She paused and then continued on, looking at Corsica and Triune sternly. "You two disobeyed my command, but you were not on any mission, so I will spare your lives for now."

"Thank you so much, Lady Cerridwen." Corsica and Triune bowed to their mistress.

"Corsica." Cerridwen beckoned for the servant to stand. "You shall fetch the next oracle stone. But be warned: Those senshi now have three while we have none. Three of seven. Do you wish to displease me like Marina and Omega have?"

"No, madam, I will succeed. I can promise this much. I know where the next Oracle Stone is located, the problem is tracking the girl who holds it."

"You're going after the sapphire?" a pair of identical voices chimed in.

"Valiel, Kitana…how kind of you to join us." Cerridwen coaxed the two women out of the shadowy doorway and into the light of her chamber. Valiel and Kitana stepped to Cerridwen and bowed, their white hair sweeping over their shoulders.

"Do you know what kind of advantage we would have if we get the Sapphire of Atheis? All of Earth will have little rain, the rivers and lakes would dry up…" Kitana described.

"The polar ice caps would disappear into the oceans, causing all the coastal cities of the world to be submerged under the salt water…" Valiel continued.

"But, what if we also get the Ruby of Maia? That would be a brilliant scheme indeed! There would be no more fertile soil on Earth! The humans would starve themselves to death! All the crops and food would rot and they would become skeletons!"

"Why don't we aim for something bigger?" Triune conspired, dreaming of what would happened once the Topaz of Helceon came into her clutches. "The Topaz would be most devastating. If we had that Oracle stone…life itself would be erased from earth, the light would disappear and we would be rid of those blasted Sailor Senshi forever!" Triune cackled and a small smile spread on Cerridwen's smoky face.

"You are going to do well young Triune." Cerridwen commented, "But let us not get too ahead of ourselves ladies. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other and over and over again, into our future as the Shadow Moon Empire." Cerridwen then slowly disappeared into her prison.

"So." Jen looked at Sailor Chiron, "Are you gonna change back into a civilian form or not?"

"Oh. Of course." Sailor Chiron looked at her attire and in a flash of green light was in civilian form, she wore a baseball shirt, cut up jeans and a baseball cap.

"So, Miss Avalon," Mei started and looked at the girl questioningly, "That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Silvia Avalon."

"But Avalon was the last name of Liz and Rachel wasn't it?" Shouni had raised her hand as if she were still in class.

"Yes." Silvia began, "Elizabeth and Rachel were a part of me. Now any historical and government records of either of them have been replaced with my records, name and memories. So any normal person who knew Elizabeth and Rachel now only remember me." Silvia giggled a little, "Strange isn't it? One day there were two people who were exactly alike, and then they became one person, in body, spirit and permanent records!" Jen couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Fumi-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to help last night…Will had me a little occupied." Jen said and there was a silence. "Not like _that_!" she exclaimed innocently, "I was kinda sorta helping him clean his apartment, since he helped me clean up the house after you all left yesterday…" Jen trailed off in mid-sentence.

"What now?" Shouni leaned over at Jen, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"I just remembered something…" Jen's voice squeaked.

"Her mom came home today." Mei said to everyone, again reading the thoughts of Jen.

"Oh no…" Fumito was wondering whether to be shocked or happy. 

"I wouldn't worry about it." Aurora hopped on Jen's shoulder, "You had better get home anyway, and I don't think she'd like to be left alone for too long with Shinji. Matter of fact, I don't think Shinji would like to be alone with her for a long time either."

"I suppose…" Jen sighed and then bowed, "Silvia, Fumito, Mei, Shouni, you all are my good friends, even if we haven't known each other very long. I'm glad we know each other and I hope we remain friends for a long time."

"I'll see you at school on Monday, Jen." Silvia waved good bye to Jen as she walked home under her umbrella, only because her beetle was going under some major body work.

"We had all better go home." Fumito stretched and yawned, "Cresta had already gone home earlier today to get some rest, she's been awake for days on end. Sleep well everyone." Fumito popped open her umbrella and walked the short distance to her home.

"Good night." Mei said simply and went home, Shouni walked with Mei because they lived near each other and Silvia simply went up to her apartment, formerly Rachel and Liz's home.

"May the world be at peace for one good night's rest." Silvia said to herself as she slipped between the covers and turned out the light.

Continued in Chapter 6


End file.
